From me to you
by ChisatoHachirobei
Summary: After being rejected by the one he likes, Hijikata Toushiro met a certain girl that changed his vague world into a full-bloomed one. Toushiro x OC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 01: Prologue

"_**How could I forget? That time wherein the girl in front me isn't her but you…"**_

…

Tons of crimes are now brimming all over Edo. And the Shinsengumi were really busy catching the culprit in every crime. They haven't had any rest for a few days. The Vice Commander as usual was stressed because of this situations involving the town of Edo.

"Ahh. When will these crimes will end?" I yawned. I continued to scan the papers onto his desk until I was reminded of something. That's right, I have to do something, I have to meet someone. At a certain store in front of the Sakura Tree, there I'll confess my feelings for that one and only girl, Sakakibara Satsuki. (1)

I was first to go there. When she finally got there, I told my feelings but of course, she doesn't know how to answer so she fled away. I was completely drastic that time and I already knew her answer…

. . .

"_**I'm sorry. . ."**_

Those words struck my heart. I didn't heard the other things she have said, only those words kept on ringing in my ears. It hurts. I have to leave this place as soon as possible, what kind of emotion is this? I have to go. I have to leave. Or else I'll break…

. . .

"_**Do you think I'll be able to forget?"**_

I gasp. Hearing the girl on top of a certain big pole, singing and playing her heart in that violin. This girl has a blonde hair and striking azure eyes, just like a vast ocean. My eyes widened when she continued to play, I know that I am not found of music but this girl touched my heart. I was surprised when she look at me with those teary-eyed eyes and astonish look. She stopped playing and faced me. I can feel that she is walking towards me, facing her face too close to me.

"Do not hold back. If you're sad do it, if you're happy express it. That's how you live your life beautifully." She smiled to me. Until someone called her and she dashed off leaving her last words to me, "Do you think you'll forget?"

One thing is for sure… I want to meet her again. In the verge of my destruction, the one who pulled me out wasn't Satsuki but you.

_**When I met you under full-bloomed cherry blossoms…my dull and monotonous days were once again colorful.**_

**OC story! OC story! This time it is for Toushiro! This took place in the time wherein Satsuki rejected Toushiro. **

**Sakakibara Satsuki- Life is like a box of Chocolate. Better read it there! That's for my prologue!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ayase

Chapter 02: Ayase

That was for months ago, I wanted to meet that girl. But maybe that day will never come. Since it is a rare coincidence to find that kind of girl.

"Toushi, we're having a vacation." Kondo-san started to talk to me. It made me flinch a little bit, hearing the word vacation out of his mouth.

I became sort of irritated to this, "Kondo-san, we have too much work to handle. We cannot enter on hiatus!"

But Kondo-san insisted, "No, Toushi. We must also take a rest. Let the Miwarigumi handle it for a while."

It made me sort of exasperated since I don't want the Miwarigumi to get ahead of us. So I disagree to what Kondo-san is saying, "If you want to go on a vacation, then go. I will be staying—" I was surprised when Kondo-san started to pull me out of my room.

Of course, I am struggling with his grip, "Hey! Where are we going?"

Kondo-san replied, "Of course! We're going on a vacation! Your clothes are already packed so no worries."

"Hey! Wait! Kondo-san!" I shouted while struggling from his grip.

…

"Uhhh. What the heck is happening? Why am I tied like this?!" I complained as I kept on struggling from the ropes to my chair. Obviously, Sougo made it again, darn it!

"Where the heck are we going?!"I yelled.

"Well, in a shrine." Yamazaki said.

The heck, why in a shrine? There are many places to go but in a shrine? Oh well, this is fuck up.

"Here we—" Kondo-san was about to speak when I kick him out, escape from being tied and dash out of them. I don't know exactly is this place but I might as well go around without them. Seriously, they are getting on my nerves.

As I got to walk alone, I felt like I am lost. I don't know where exactly, I'll go. Strolling down, I heard a voice. It's singing and it was really good. I wonder who it could be…

_Maybe…?_

No….

_That's a rare coincidence…_

_But…_

_I need to check it out…_

_I want to see her…_

_I want to meet her…_

I sprinted towards that familiar sound until I saw a huge park. I walk inside of it until I saw her… again… Singing her hearts content, it made me feel comfortable. When I was about to approach her, she stopped and saw me.

Her eyes widened and screamed, "W-Whaaaaaa!"

I instantly knew that she was surprised and at the same time scared to me, "H-Hey! It's not what you—"

She instantly waved her arms to protection her, "N-No! N-No! A molester!"

A nerve cracked to me as I heard the world molester, "I am not a molester, you idiot!"

She was getting teary-eyed to this with a little blush to her face. I cannot help but murmur, "Darn it! She's too cute."

Her mouth agape, "Y-You're the…"

"Ayase! Ayase! Where are you?"

Someone called out of nowhere. It made me pissed for some reasons. Darn it, this is our fated meeting and someone 'again' call her out again. This is mess up!

"G-Gotta g-go!" She stuttered while standing up. I offered my hand and she took it.

"Ayase!"

"C-Coming!" She yell back, she shifted her gaze upon me, "Thank you…" After that she dash off of me. Leaving me in this park. So now, I have identify her name, things will be good. Vacation isn't really bad, huh.

"Hijikata-san, what are you doing here? Oh… Maybe are you lost?" Sougo taunted.

"Get the hell out of here, Sougo!" I yelled.

…

"Kondo-san, what's with this shrine?" I asked.

Kondo-san turn his gaze to me and smiled, "This is where we will rest and do lots of things. Just relax and have fun! I'm sure you'll love this!"

"U-Umm. We are already here!" Sagaru announced.

2 old ladies came to escort us wearing a shrine maiden dress. They welcomed us with a warm smile. Until..

"Oh! Wait!" Shouted the familiar voice.

She sprinted towards us. Seeing her blonde hair blending over the blue sky made my eyes widen. With that shrine maiden outfit made me more curious. Is she..?

She stumbled for a while until she faces us with a messy hair, "U-Umm! N-Nice to—"

I knew it. The moment she saw me, she already knew me. But it was really not that good when she called me…

"You're the molester!"

The whole group was confused about this situation. Obviously, I hated to admit it but I am really damn embarrass. That is the worse part that she'll ever remember when seeing me. One of the old ladies hit her hard and apologized to us.

"S-Sorry! She is just a naughty brat!" The old lady stated and turn her attention to her, "You stupid brat! They are our guests! You should respect them!"

Knowing this made her polite. Oh how cute.

"Eh?! I-I'm s-sorry! W-Welcome to our shrine!" She greeted.

Well, this will be the best vacation ever. Ever since I came to this place, only good things happen. Now that, I already met the girl I wanted to meet. And take note, she is a shrine maiden in this shrine so it means we can get closer.

"I'm sorry for calling you a molester a while ago. I really thought you are one so… I'm sorry!" She gave me an apology which made me chuckle.

"Okay! This way please." One of the old lady directed.

We followed what the old lady stated and went inside the cottage. It was just an ordinary sleeping place that's all. When the lady gave our room numbers, I didn't hesitated to go to my room and dug my thoughts.

I was digging my thoughts when someone knock on my rooms. I saw her slid the door and entered the room.

"I-I prepared some apology snack for you." She spoke while laying the tray on the floor. She was about to leave when I stopped her.

"Wait! Stay for a moment!" I puffed my cigarette.

"Sure.." She sat –too far- away from me.

"Do you really think I am a molester? Listen, I am a cop. It's the complete opposite." I clarified to her so that she will stop telling me that I AM A MOLESTER.

"A cop? A COP?!" She yelled.

Oh come on. I am making her feel ease but know, just look at her, isn't she too nervous about it? What's with this girl?

She bowed again," I a-am sorry master! Please forgive my rudeness a while ago..."

"Now you're acting polite!" I retorted. Seriously, this woman is a different one compare to Satsuki…

"B-Because I don't want to be thrown in the prison!" She whimpered with tears about to fall from her eyes.

I hesitated at first then I was able to calm down, "What's your name?"

She lifted up her face. I don't want to admit this but she is cute when she is being tease, "A-Ayase…"

Okay, now that I got her name. I'm one stop into getting know of this girl, "I am Hijikata Toushiro. Nice to meet you, Ayase."

"Nice to meet you, Toshi-kun!" Ayase cheered.

I was surprised that she made a nickname out of the blue. This girl never fails to surprise me. But honestly, it is a lame one.

"T-Toshi-kun?"

Ayase winked at me and giggled, "Yes! It's really a cute nickname! Be thankful that I gave you that one instead of saying Molester-kun!"

This girl… It irritates me for some reasons. Now it's my chance to ask her about me.

"Ayase… For some reasons, I believe we had met already a few months ago…" I asked. This is it. This is my chance. I hope she recognizes me.

She stopped giggling," I met you already? That's impossible! I mean… I haven't left this place…"

I thought so. But maybe, she'll going to remember if I tell her what happen that day. Maybe, she'll knew, "Ayase, I knew that I met you already."

"W-Well, maybe, you mistook someone else." She stuttered.

"But, I am certain! When I met you, you were playing your violin. I am not found on music but I just love it." I explained hopefully it can reach her. But, it was the complete opposite.

"Violi—Argh." Her head started to trample. Seeing her this made me alarmed and started to shout for help. I carried her in my arms and rushed outside.

The shrine maidens came and at the same time the shinsengumi to escort. They are all facing us while trying to help. The shrine maidens pointed at Ayase's room. I didn't hesitate to get there. As soon as I got inside, I laid her at the futon and the shrine maidens also went inside. For the mean time, I knew I have done something wrong so I apologize and left.

After a few hours, the shrine maidens left the room. Letting Ayase rest for a while due to what happened a while ago. We are all gathered in a large room with the shrine maidens right now to discuss about Ayase's condition.

"How's her condition?" Kondo-san asked worriedly.

One of the old lady sighed, "Since, you'll be staying in this shrine we have something to tell you…"

We all gaze at the old lady as she cleared her mouth…

"_**She has amnesia."**_

"_**What?"**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hijikata Toushiro

Chapter 03: Hijikata Toushiro

"_**She has amnesia."**_

"_**What?"**_

…

We are all surprised onto the sudden announcement. The old lady didn't barge a smile or frown; just a plain one. Now that I am really confused with this, I don't know how to react. I just made a horrible mistake. I shouldn't have ask her about that.

"I see." Kondo-san said.

"Anyway, if you have some questions or clarifications just approach one of us. And if you're going to approach Ayase, make sure to be extra careful. We will take our leave, enjoy your stay." The old woman leaves the living room.

As soon as she left, I stood up and walk also towards the sliding door. But Sougo interfere, damn, he is really getting on my nerves.

"Hijikata-san, where are you going?"

I scratch the back of my head, "It's none of your business."

"Hijikata-san, you're going back to Aya-chan's room, right?"

"Aya-chan?!" I flinched dropping my cigarette to the floor.

"It was your fault after all. Telling her that violin thing. Hijikata-san, you should just give up upon finding a replacement to Satsuki-san."

I opened the sliding door –not really giving a crap-, but I am pissed on what he had said. But, I should just keep calm and reply to him earnestly.

"Sougo, it is none of your business. Before anything else, I wanted to meet her that's all. Plus, I am not trying to find a replacement to Satsuki. I won't ever treat her just like that. If you insist about thinking about that lie, you may. Also… STOP CALLING AYASE A WEIRD NICKNAME!"

I banged the sliding door and left the room. That Sougo never failed to tease me. Walking upon the tatami floors, I slowly get a hand upon my cigarette. I was about to position it between my lips until I remembered that maybe Ayase will not be better if she sniff a little to this. So I just hid it and walk towards her room.

I slid the door open and found Ayase cheerful as always. She waved a salute to me and grinned, "Yo!"

I sat beside her futon and sighed, "Jeez, what's with that commotion?!"

Ayase just gave me a teasingly smile, "Tehee~"

A nerve cracked upon my features and pinched her cheeks, "The heck is with that 'tehee' all about?!"

"Shtop ith towshi-kun."

I stopped and noticed that I kinda act like out of character. I put my right hand under my chin while resting onto one of my legs, "So are you feeling better?"

"Yep! No need to worry! So Toshi-kun…. Why are keep on staring at me like that!? Please stop it!"

Clueless, I just stared at her as if I wanted to do something to her. Honestly, I'm not that kind of person. Anyway, moving on, this girl is similar to Satsuki. I wonder why though. To test her, wait why am I testing her!?

"Toshi-kun? You are acting weird."

I cleared my throat, "You can sing right? Try twinkle twinkle little star but in English one."

"Are you belittle me?! Why twinkle twinkle little star!?"

"Just sing it, jeez!" I brushed off.

"Jeez." She retorted.

"_**Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are?"**_

My eyes cannot stop from being glued to her. Imagining her singing face makes me imagine Satsuki when we were little. Every time I kept on crying about my problems, she will lead me to a Café in Heatherfield wherein there is a free-all-you-can play with the piano. She will sit onto the piano sit. Although, all she can play is piano and is completely amateur.

She will play. While I stare upon Ayase, I can see Satsuki's reflection to her.

…

"_**Toushiro! Stop crying already! I will sing a song for you. This song is being sang to me when I am crying! I am sure you'll stop your tears and those runny nose!" **_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Well, yeah? Alright! Here I go!" **_

_Satsuki started to press the piano keys and started to sing._

"_**Twinkle twinkle little star… How I wonder, what you are?"**_

_As she stopped playing, she faced to me and gave me a large grin. _

"_**A-tan… I… cannot understand what you are saying… It's in English!"**_

"_**Eh!? Jeez! Come on!"**_

_Upon seeing her helpless face, I started to laugh like an idiot with her. _

…

"Hey! Toushi-kun!"

"Toushi-kun?

"TOUSHI-KUN! STOP STARING AT ME!"

I snapped as she was calling me for the umpteenth time. Jeez, I was completely drawn onto her performance that I reminisce about the past.

"Toushi-kun…"

"What?" I lifted up a brow.

"I.. I like you, Toushiro…" She said with those stunning azure eyes. Making me imagine Satsuki by her smile and flowing hair upon the air.

My eyes widened at the sudden confession until she laughed at me. It made me furious to this though.

"Ahahahahaha!"

"Stop telling me jokes!" I retorted.

She stopped laughing and faced me, "But at first, you like it right?"

"Huh?! No way in hell! You're playing jokes—"

"Not that. As I was singing a while ago, you cannot stop murmuring about this Satsuki… I thought that when I sing that song, you can imagine her from me right? Toshi-kun, you must've liked her, right? Are you happy?"

I stood up and slid the door open, "I'm not."

"Eh!? Jeez, I just wanted to make you cheerful that's all!"

I stepped out of the room and left.

"_What the heck is with that...?"_

…

I was completely bewildered to our first day here in this shrine. So to rest my nagging brain, I went to a nearby riverbank and rested there. I sighed as my cigarette's smoke continue to blend in the night sky. There were lots of stars in the sky. Twinkling and shining just like that song. I really cannot forget her, huh?

"What are you doing here?"

At that sudden voice, I got surprised that I nearly fall of the riverbank. The old lady a while ago started to walking towards me; giving me the look –spit it out—

"Nothing. Just staring upon the night sky. To clear my thoughts, that's all. Anyway, what are you doing here, old lady?" I replied.

"Mizune. Call me Mizune, Hijikata-sama." She corrected.

"Okay, Mizune-san. What are you doing here?" I asked one more time.

She crossed her arms not leaving that blunt look of hers, "I came here to talk to you."

I arched a brow to her as I signaled that she may continue.

"You see, Ayase is… Anyway, what are your thoughts to that brat?" Mizune-san asked me that sudden question.

"A cheerful girl and a clumsy one." I described. I figured out that we are now going to talk about Ayase now.

"I see. Well, even you got tricked by her, huh?"

"Huh? What the heck is that?" I shockingly replied. Ayase tricked me? How? In her case, I never did saw that coming.

"You see, Ayase is not cheerful as it seems. She never had been. Her situation is delicate, no memories at all. And we even find out that she doesn't have a place to go nor a family to live with. Ayase got her amnesia because of the truck that hit her. It really gave her an impact. After that, I saw her in the shrine; feeling hopeless. Her eyes looking so far, being soaked in the rain. So we kept her in, but day by day, we realized that she is really a blessing to us. But when it comes to herself, she didn't; even a single one. She is great at faking things. Thus always asking herself _"What is the point of her existence?" _ She was never been happy. That's why, I'll tell you this. Please make her feel gladness."

I sighed as I scratch my hair, "That's just too much for me… Jeez, why don't you just call the Yorozuya in making her feel—" I was interrupted by Mizune-san's answer.

"They were scums except for Shinpachi-sama and Satsuki-sama." She bluntly answered.

When I heard Satsuki's name, I felt surprised, "Ayase met Satsuki?!"

"More or less. Satsuki-sama loves Ayase a lot. She taught her about gladness also. I was just too surprise since I know Satsuki-sama isn't to that called love. But she explained about loving a person." Mizune explained.

But still, I cannot believe this, "When did she visited the shrine?"

Mizune sighed, "I believe that is just a week ago. She came here with a box of chocolate with Gintoki-sama. They all enjoyed their time. And also, could I ask something?"

She paused for a moment, "What's your relationship with Satsuki-sama?"

I briefly answered her question, "My childhood friend."

"I will tell you this, I cannot come to Yorozuya because Gintoki-sama is a total jerk. This isn't a vacation house for all of you in the Shinsengumi. This is a job, your job is to make her happy as long as possible. That's all, I got to prepare something." She bid a farewell to me after telling me that weird task.

I rested my whole body in the green grassy fields –again- looking upon the sky that is filled with stars, "Jeez, we're cops not some freelancers."

…

After walking around the village I finally went back to the shrine. It was already 12:00 in the morning and I can still hear some familiar voices loudly. I follow the echoes, finding myself in front of a certain room.

"_Come on! It's your turn already!" _

"_W-What is th-this?"_

"_Just sulk it off."_

"_N-No. It's hard and slimy… I c-can't…"_

What the heck am I hearing such things?! Maybe, I should sneak out already. This is too much! I slid the door open and saw 4 familiar figures inside the room. Sougo holding an ice pop while Ayase is being secured by Kondo-san's arms and Yamazaki doing nothing.

"Hey! What the heck is this?!" I yelled by seeing this awkward scene. Sougo kneeled back to his position, starting to lick the juice of the Popsicle to his hand, "What are you doing here, Hijibastard?"

A nerve cracked onto my features and quarreled back, "It's Hijikata damn it! Also, what the heck are you doing?"

"It's none of your business, Hijibastard!" Ayase shot back to me. I feel frustrated to what she had said. Not because of the 'Hijibastard' but because of the 'none of your business' oh wait it is both!

"Come and join us, Toushi! Ayase is a fun one!" Kondo-san offered.

"That's right, Vice Commander! We are playing games and such!" Yamazaki encouraged.

"It's already pass 12:00 you dimwits! The neighborhood might be disturbed!" I warned them. Jeez, brats today.

"Fine, let's continue this tomorrow err—I mean later!" Kondo-san and Yamazaki encouraged and went back to their own rooms. As for, Sougo and Ayase they do not barge any step.

"What are you waiting for?" I pinned.

"You ruined the fun." Ayase pouted.

"That's right, Hijibastard. Anyway, Aya-chan see you later." Sougo bid a farewell. And the way he bid Ayase and gave her a weird nickname made me pissed.

"Aya-chan!?" I retorted.

"You've got a problem with that Hijibastard!?" Ayase shot back.

It seems that Ayase is aware of her weird nickname. But it really pisses me on how she acted.

"Come on, I'm going to sleep already! Nag it out, old man!" Ayase complained.

I got angry with her nagging statements. I walked up towards her and sat beside her.

"What?! I am already preparing my futon so get the hell out already!" Ayase once again complained.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" I retorted.

"You-! Nevermind, I don't feel like telling. Get out." She sighed. But I am not barging a step here till she tells me everything I needed to know.

" . . . !"

With those words, I got pushed out of her room and the door was slid violently. I sighed to this, what the heck is really wrong to her?

…

I woke up realizing that I fell asleep outside Ayase's room. Anyway, the real question is, why the heck am I outside of her room? I tried to remember the main reason that I am sleeping outside of her room. It was about 9:00 in the morning and hell yeah I am pretty late. I was about to stand up when I noticed a blue blanket was wrapped to me.

Now I remembered it! I told Ayase that if she didn't tell me the reason why she is sort of angry to me, I'll stay to her room. What a stupid idea. Am I drunk that time? Anyway, I slid the door carefully to sneak a peek to her. There was nothing at all. The room is very clean and tidy.

"Crap! Ayase! Damn it!" I nearly shouted, I just failed to figure it out. So I hurriedly put the blanket inside the room, run to my room and get change.

…

**Normal POV**

The Shinsengumi fellows are usually noisy while eating their breakfast. Apparently, they'll be staying there for a few months in the shrine so they've got to enjoy themselves to the fullest. While in the middle of their own business, large and loud footsteps where heard inside.

It appeared to be Hijikata Toushiro, the Vice Captain of the Shinsengumi. He continued to pant to his self and look all throughout the hall.

"Where the heck is—"

A violent slid came from the sliding door of the entrance of the hall, she continued panting while holding her knees. The whole men completely drop off their own business and went silently as they saw the girl with blonde hair continue to pant.

Continuing to stare to it, she finally lift up her head and face them with frustration. And it appeared to be Ayase, who is wearing her purple kimono. All the men were astonished by her beauty and cannot help but to stare at her with their awed eyes.

Ayase appeared to wear her purple kimono with some purple flower patterns at the bottom left of her kimono. Using her flower clip, she clipped her hair at the right side.

"Can someone help me carry these watermelons?" She asked.

And the whole group began to be chaotic onto her request. Sougo stood up and marched towards her. He carried the box with no emotion at all as if he is just carrying a box of toys.

"Where do I take it, Aya-chan?" Sougo asked, making the men felt jealous.

"Aya-chan?!"

"Me too. I'll help you, Ayase-san." Sagaru carried the box also.

"I'll help also, Aya-chan!" Isao started to volunteer and carried the box.

"_**I am jealous!"**_

"_**Damn it!"**_

"_**I didn't realize that Ayase-san is cute."**_

"_**I want to help too."**_

Those were the words that echoed to their minds. They cannot resist her dazzling features.

"Because the three of you helped me, the three of you are the only one allowed to eat these watermelons!" Ayase declared.

It made the whole bunch got wild. They do not care what will happen but they want to hep her so that they can eat those watermelons with Ayase. Three of the Shinsengumi members jumped to Ayase making her freak out.

But, as swift as the wind there is someone who smacked them hard. Ayase is already covering the top of her but didn't felt anything heavy. She lifted up one of her eye, she saw Toushiro blocking her.

"Damn it! Stop all of this ruckus! You are all—" Toushiro didn't able to continue his words when Ayase spoke up.

"Including… Hijikata-sama…" Ayase murmured.

"H-Huh?"

"Just follow us!" Ayase gave an awful response and turn her back against him, starting to walk.

"Damn it… It was our chance…" The trio murmured.

Toushiro turned his back towards them, giving them a deathful stare, "If you ever did that again to Ayase, your heads will roll."

"Y-YES!"

…

The 5 finally reached the kitchen. They let down the box handful of watermelons and stretched their arms. Ayase gave them an embarrass look as she continued to fidget.

Sougo was the first one to notice it, "What's wrong, Aya-chan?"

"H-Huh? Erm… Well… I… Oh! That's right, I'll slice the watermelons! Just sit there!" Ayase cracked up and hurriedly get a watermelon. She placed it upon the counter, get a knife and sliced it. Though, her hands appeared to be shaky.

"Ayase-san is kind of nervous. I wonder what happened to her." Sagaru commented.

"I don't know. Maybe, Hijikata-san did something t her like molesting her some sort of that." Sougo responded.

It made Isao and Toushiro cracked up. Isao definitely stood up from his seat, "What?! My daughter was molested by you Toushi?!"

"Like hell, I would!" Toushiro defended his self.

Isao slammed the table, "Aya-chan, why didn't you say to papa that you were assaulted?!"

Ayase was surprised by the sudden call, "P-Papa?!" And without noticing it the knife made a slit to her finger. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay, Aya-chan?!" Isao worriedly asked.

"Y-Yes, I-I am okay. A-Anyway, I'm d-done!" Ayase nervously handed the plates with the watermelon to them. She sat in a chair close to Toushiro and started to grab some while being nervous.

"Oi. Ayase." Toushiro called.

But she was too busy staring at her watermelon; anxious. Toushiro called her for the umpteenth time, "AYASE!"

"Y-Yes?! Oh, it's just you Jerkata! An-Anyway, shall we eat? Thank you for the food!" Ayase clasped her hands and together they all ate some watermelons.

Until, Ayase opened up, "Ummm."

"Y-Yes?" All of them stared at the anxious lady.

"I-I have a request for all of you.." Ayase finally spoke her feelings.

"What?"

"C-C-Could you be m-my f-family?" Ayase urged.

There is an awkward silence in the whole room. It seems that Ayase became unweary because of this.

"I-It's okay if you d-don't want—"

Isao slammed the table while silence envelopes the room. He immediately grabbed her hands and hold them tightly. Claiming an eye contact to her, his tears began to flow, "It's alright, Aya-chan! I can be your papa for the rest of my life!"

"A-Are you sure?!" Ayase asked with a blissful face.

"Yes!"

"Thank you papa." Ayase grinned at him causing them to feel awe.

"Y-Yamazaki-sama… Okita-sama…" Ayase eyed the both of them.

Yamazaki gave her the permission and Sougo just nod.

"So what's our role, Ayase-san?" Sagaru asked the blonde lady.

"Hmmm. Yamazaki-san could be my… Ah! Brother!" Ayase pointed out and continued, "As for Okita-sama, can be also my big brother! A-Are you alright with that?"

The both of them just held out a satisfaction look. Making them turn their gaze to the only one who haven't tell his answer, none other than Toushiro. Their gazes are so awkward that he felt that anytime he can melt onto his seat.

"What?!" Toushiro asked.

But the group didn't gave a reply and continued to stare at him awkwardly. He knew that he had to give his answer but he isn't into a family concept.

He sighed to this. Though, he remembered what Mizune had told him yesterday that she needs to be happy and make her feel that. He scratches his hair and retorted, "Fine then! Anyway, what's my role?"

Ayase looked above for a second, placing her fingers under her chin and thought of an idea. After a few seconds, she finally got an idea.

"A dog!"

"_Dog?"_

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late updateeee. Anyway, school is ending and I promise that I will update more! Thank you for all the support!**


	4. Chapter 4: A dog is man's best friend

"_**A dog!"**_

"_**Dog?"**_

* * *

Chapter 04: A dog is man's best friend, you know!

"Yes, a dog!" Ayase confirmed.

Hearing the word dog made him felt sweaty and decided to clarify it one more time, "Then, who will be that dog?"

"You!" Ayase points her finger to Toushiro with a smile trickling to her features,

Toushiro slammed his both hands with frustration when hearing that declaration. He swear to his self, this isn't going to be fine at all, "Don't fool with me! The heck! What's with that dog!?"

"But a family cannot be completed without a dog, right papa?" Ayase faced her fake father.

Isao marked a thumbs up to the young lady and winked.

_"Somebody, break that thumb!"_ Toushiro shouted to his mind. This situation isn't good. Sougo will definitely be happy with this discrimination.

Seemingly, Sougo smiled sarcastically to him and patted Ayase onto her head, "You're a good sister, Aya-chan."

"Really? I am happy!" Ayase smiled to him.

"Hey, how about this… How about going to an amusement park as a sign of our celebration?" Isao suggested.

Ayase's eyes began gleaming to excitement and happiness, "Really, papa?"

"Yes, my dear daughter! Come on and let's change already!" Isao declared.

"Ahh, wait! I have to tell it to Mizune-san!" Ayase took off her apron and was able to run when Mizune was there, "Go."

"Eh? Is it alright with you Mizune-san? I mean, it is my first going out all of a sudden." Ayase lifted up a brow and smiled with a mix of confusion onto her features.

Mizune smiled and pat her head, "Go, Ayase."

Ayase grinned widely, "Thanks!"

* * *

"Wow! What's that?!" Ayase looked astonished with the things around her.

"A roller coaster."

Ayase pointed onto a certain ride, "W-What's this?"

"Ferris wheel."

Ayase pointed upon the kid holding a crepe, "What kind of food is this?"

"Crepe."

"Wow! Amazing! So this is an amusement park!" Ayase held a large grin plastered onto her features.

"Ayase-chan, is it your… first time?" Isao asked the blonde lady.

She swiftly turned to them and smiled, "Yes!"

A loud stamp was heard all over the park as a wild dog mascot appeared. The man removed its top dog mask with lots of nerves around his face, "What's with this costume, damn brat?"

Toushiro snorted.

"Well, you're my dog so you need to act like one! By the way, when you're communicating to us you should answer with a 'Woof!' right?" Ayase pointed out.

Sougo smiled sadistically onto Toushiro who's wearing the dog suit, "That's right, Hijibastard."

"Bastard! So—" Tooushiro was about to shot back when ayase butt in.

"Okay, everyone! It is decided! Until, Toushiro doesn't say 'Woof!' at all. We're going to ignore him, kay?" Ayase declared and everyone –especially Sougo- agreed to it. They all started to walk towards the food corner leaving Toushiro alone.

"Bastards!"

* * *

"What's with this fluffy pink cotton?" Ayase smiled widely as she was excitingly looking upon the food.

"It's cotton candy, Aya-chan." Sougo corrected the young lad.

Ayase started to dig in onto her cotton candy and suddenly noticed Toushiro who is now glaring nonstop upon the group.

Ayase stopped and offered some, "Do you want some?"

Toushiro clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes to her. Ayase frowned, "You know, you don't need to be so cold. Just say 'Woof!' and we are done."

Toushiro slammed his hands over the table, "No way! Over my dead body, brat!"

Ayase frowned deeper but changed into a satisfied smile as she saw a roller coaster, "Let's ride this one!"

"Sure."

* * *

"Okay, everyone! We will now choose our partners in the ride." Isao announced.

Sougo hurriedly placed his arms over Ayase and declared, "The big brother will be protecting the little princess."

Toushiro changed his expression to lazy dead fish eyes with a serious looking one. His eyes twitched upon seeing Sougo holding Ayase close to him.

"No, Sougo." Toushiro declined. He immediately held her wrist and pulled her towards him. Giving him a blunt look, he shot back, "It is a dog's duty to protect its master, right?"

Ayase's eyes twitched and immediately grin sarcastically, "I cannot understand you~"

A nerve cracked from his features, "B-Bastard!"

"Then, I'll go with Okita-san." Ayase started to push him back and went straight to Sougo.

Somewhat, Toushiro is kind of piss with this one and started to walk with them.

* * *

"Okita-san, what is this machine going to do?" Ayase asked the guy sitting next to her. Apparently, the two were seating next to each other while Toushiro is at their backs with Sagaru and Isao; pissed.

He glared at them endlessly while the two are having a lovely aura around them. Sougo glanced onto Toushiro and teased him by smirking at him.

"Yo, Hijikata-san." Sougo taunted.

It gave him more reason to make his glare stronger. As the roller coaster starts, it made them surprised. Especially for Sougo who forgot to fastened his seatbelt and was winded up out of his seat.

"O-Okita-san! W-WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ayase shouted harder at the sudden rapidness of the rollercoaster.

"Help me, Hijibastard!" Sougo sort of commanded him while tugging his hair off.

"Bastard! Get off me!" Toushiro tried to get out from his grip. But then, he noticed that Ayase is screaming like hell.

"Gyaaaaaaa! Gyaaaaaaa! Gyaaaaa!" Ayase screamed teary-eyed.

"Vice Commander! I'll be the one who'll help him so get to Ayase's aid first!" Sagaru called out.

"Fine! I'll leave him to you!" Toushiro shouted.

The roller coaster took its right turn and this time it's getting quick. Making him, feel unease to cross the other seat wherein Ayase is in.

"Damn…" He tightened his grip upon Ayase's seat and at the same time release the seatbelt. It made the impact get stronger and wind him up.

"Damn!"

"T-Toushi? W-What the heck are you doing? W-Wai-WAAAAAAAAH!" Ayase screamed again as the roller coaster turned to its right. Within this situation, Toushiro manages to get on Ayase's seat and hurried fastened the seatbelt.

"That was horrible…" Toushiro murmured.

As soon as he got comfortable, the roller coaster stopped on its post already. It made him feel irritated for some reasons. After all, it is really hard to hop with the dog suit. Also, that he got all the way to sit beside this innocent girl and now it's time and they've got to leave the seat.

Ayase detached the seatbelt and hop out of the seat. She extended her hand onto Toushiro, "Come on, let's go." She smiled.

Toushiro twitched and sighed, "Well, yeah." He held on her hand and together they exit the roller coaster. As soon as they got out, Toushiro immediately spotted a bench and hurriedly sat on the bench. He took of the suit. Sweat started to trickle from his head to his neck. It is unbelievably hot here.

Ayase glanced at Toushiro from the corner of her eyes. As soon as Sagaru noticed that while carrying the unconscious Sougo because of the scene a while ago.

"We will take care of captain, Ayase-san. Go immediately to Vice Commander." Sagaru smiled at her.

"That's right, we've got this!" Isao also told her with a remarkable thumbs up.

"I see. Well then, please take care of Okita-san." Ayase grin back and bow.

In Toushiro's place, he cannot help but stare upon the azure sky. Remembering Ayase's soothing eyes made him sigh more. "That girl…"

"Good work!"

He heard a familiar voice in front of him and the next thing he knew is that Ayase is in front of him with her curved sweet smile onto her features, she held out a bubble gum flavored ice cream, "Good work, Toushi!"

He cannot help but yanked his eyes to her.

"Hurry up and take it or it will melt!" Ayase stuttered and Toushiro immediately took it off of her hand.

Toushiro get his Mayonnaise out of nowhere and poured it around it. Ayase was kind of confused to his methods but decided to ignore it and continue licking her strawberry ice cream.

"Anyway, thank you." Toushiro said.

Ayase chuckled for a while making Toushiro not comfortable, "W-What?"

"Well, I was really surprised the moment, you hope to my seat!" Ayase giggled.

Toushiro argued back, "W-Well, that's because… I thought that y-you're afraid or something like that…"

Ayase cannot cope up and burst out of laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

A nerve cracked from Toushiro's features," What's funny, brat?"

Ayase cannot stop giggling for a moment, "B-Because you worry too much, I am not afraid at all! In fact, it was really fun! Considering, it was my first time though." Not until then, Ayase stopped and frowned.

He noticed this and asked, "Now, what's wrong?"

"It saddens me that we should already leave the amusement park…" Ayase frowned.

"Huh? Why?" Toushiro asked.

"Well, Okita-san fainted and we have to bring him back already!" Ayase replied.

Toushiro brows rest and answered, "Don't worry, that guy had infinite lives so rest assured and—" But before continuing Ayase shot back.

"B-But, it might be dangerous! He might be in danger! He might not be able to wake up!" Ayase stammered for a moment. Her eyebrows arching, Toushiro noticed this and sighed, "Fine, we will take that moron back. But do you want to ride an attraction for the last time?"

Ayase started to think about it. Since, she have many things that is lurking to her mind. But until then, she thought a lot and finally got her answer, "Then, that round one." She pointed upon a Ferris wheel.

"Fine." Toushiro stood up and extended his hand to her.

Ayase shrugged rather ignored it, "Let's go."

"This girl… really pisses me off." Toushiro mumbled under his breath.

* * *

It's too quiet since they have entered the cart of the Ferris wheel. Ayase stared down the window with a bored face and Toushiro staring at her dumbfounded.

"What's with the long face?" Toushiro finally asked.

Ayase faced him with a serious look, "Well… It's not fast! It's not enjoying!" She pouted at him.

"Well, it's a Ferris wheel…"

"Is this how slow it is? It's—" Ayase's statement was stopped when an explosion was heard all over the place. The cart got shaky making Ayase stumble.

"Oi! Aya—" Toushiro also stumbled inside the cart. Making him feel unstable and immediately look at Ayase.

Ayase stumbled in front of the door of the cart. Making a loud thump, she yelled hard, "That hurts!" With just a snap, her head started to hurt a lot. She screamed out of pain, "Ouch!" Toushiro was alarmed by this and immediately came to rescue her. She widened her eyes from the sight she saw. It seems that she remembered something.

Until the door was opened by the huge explosion and Ayase fell down from the height. She was scared while keeping her eyes opened from the shock, she just smiled like nothing happened, "So it was about that time?"

She closed her eyes and felt something heavy holding out her hand. Receiving this shock from her, she saw Toushiro holding her hand tightly. It seems that the Ferris wheel stopped because of some technical difficulties. And now, they were in the peak of the place. Somehow, Toushiro remembered something. If he was now with Satsuki, she would scream like forever and guess that she'll stutter because of all this ruckus.

"H-Hey! Are you alright?" Toushiro called out.

It seems that Ayase was shocked from this happening and stuttered, "Y-Yes!"

Immediately, he pulled her up from the Ferris wheel and secured that nothing happened to her. But still, there's no telling about that explosion. So to be safe, Toushiro peered down and saw lots of raging smokes and fire all over the place. The real problem is that they didn't know how to get over the Ferris wheel; knowing that they're at the peak.

Toushiro held out a loud sigh and rested his back upon the cushion; trying to think about the whole situation. Ayase showed some stern expression while gazing down the attraction.

"Toushiro…"

Toushiro flinched from the sudden call and it was really that kind of disturbing. Seeing her make that expression make him really felt something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Toushiro uttered.

"You are thinking of a way on how to escape from here down there, right? Do not worry about me. Go ahead and get down. I'm being a burden here… I'll manage somehow that's why—" Ayase was cut by Toushiro's answer.

"No."

"Huh?"

"No, my answer is a no. Do not get ahead of yourself. You're not a burden. I will protect you that's what I promised to Mizune. That's why, we are going down here together. Plus, I won't leave someone being so frail." Toushiro pointed out. This declaration made Ayase cringed making her eyes widened, "W-What d-do you mean?"

She started trembling to those words earning a thought, "Does he…? No way…"

"What are you so surprised? It's obvious, you're getting pale." Toushiro stated.

"I-I… I am worried about Okita-san and the others. So—"Again, she was stopped in her statement when Toushiro immediately carried her like a princess. Making her yelp in surprise and somehow protest on what he was about to do.

"We're going down now." Toushiro told her that.

Ayase immediately stuttered for a moment, "Huh? What are you saying?"

"Just stop blabbering and let me do what I need to do." Toushiro bawled upon the girl, "Hold on tight!"

He immediately hop out of the cart—currently at its peak—and slid down upon the poles attached to it. Ayase cannot comprehend this situation now because she is now trembling not with fear but with excitement, "Woaah!" But Toushiro accidentally hit his elbow into one of the poles and didn't notice that Ayase flew away from his arms.

"Gyaah!" Ayase screamed as she was seen blown away across the other side and land seemingly into a group of trees. Toushiro immediately clicked his tongue and slid down. His elbow is now hurt and the bad thing is he cannot move it.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath until Isao, Sagaru and Sougo went close to him.

"What's happening here, Kondo-san?" Toushiro asked with a soft tone while holding his elbow.

"It seems that there is an attack. It could be some Joui but I do not know why in an amusement park. "Isao exclaimed.

But then Sougo realized something, "Hey, Hijikata-san. Where is…Aya-chan?"

Toushiro clicked his tongue, "I lost her… Damn it!"

Sougo made somewhat an irritating look to Toushiro, "It seems that Hijikata-san is not good enough…"

"Huh? What the heck did you just say?!" Toushiro was pissed about Sougo's attitude towards him.

"Well, basically, you're just some sort of idiot." Sougo teased.

Toushiro get mad from his attitude, "Just what the heck are you saying?"

Sougo sadistically smirked at him and turned his back to his, "You're just no good, Hijikata-san…" Sougo wrapped his arms, "Kondo-san, I'll find Ayase." And off he go leaving the 3 behind.

"Sougo, you bastard." Toushiro muttered.

* * *

"It hurts…" Ayase muttured while lying onto some sort of forest. She slowly got up and notice that blood is dripping over her head. She touched her forehead and saw her hand filled with blood, "E-Eh? W-What kind of joke is this?"

However with this crucial situation, she afford to call out Toushiro's name. She bit her lip in this state. Thinking that nothing will happen if she sit still here, she have to find Toushiro and the others as soon as possible. She walked while supporting herself; knowing that there is a possibility that she may faint in no time. Blood continued to drip onto her face as her sense of sight became blurry.

She began to cough to the smoke emitted by the burning things around the amusement park. Letting her get a hint that she's now close to it. Finally, about minutes of walking, she was now outside of the forest and is now in the amusement park.

Coughing continuously, she hoped that she can find them in no time, "Damn this…"

Until then, she heard someone crying over the 'Kid's booth'. Without any hesitation, she headed over the booth and went inside. But the whole place is now burning, she do not know where to find the kid. She kept on fighting on this worse scenario of hers. Walking by few meters, finally, she saw the kid. It was really hurt since it was accidentally rumpled by a random wood.

She utterly smiled at the kid despite her condition. Ayase hurriedly put out the wood and carried the crying kid on her back. Now the worst case comes, coughing continuously, the situation is getting worse.

The fire blocked their pathway and Ayase seemingly cannot find any solution to shi problem. Her mind is getting blank also her vision is. Somehow, there is a plank of wood and a window across her. Probably, she can hit it with this. So without hesitating at all she tried although her strength is fading already.

"Sister, are you alright? Blood is…"

"I am alright, don't worry okay?" Ayase smiled at him to give him courage.

The window was successfully broken by her but it might be too late. Base on the condition, only one of them is able to get out of here. Ayase didn't hesitate and push the kid outside.

"Sister! What are you doing?"

"Just get out from here, kid!" Ayase pant.

"But how about you?!"

Ayase gave out a thumbs up with her hands trembling, her face getting paler and smiled weakly, "Sister, will find somehow a way to get out so you go first. Maybe your mom is waiting for you so hurry up."

The kid showed a thumbs up in return though he is now crying. Once he got out he told her this, "Sister, I'll definitely find help so before that please live."

Ayase tried to smile back. Her vision is getting out of range and it seems that she cannot breathe properly at all. She fainted. Her body cannot do it anymore.

"Is it already…that time…?"

Until someone rather pushed out the wood that came down at the roof. The fire is spreading widely than the last time. Ayase's vision somehow manage to see someone calling out her name.

"Ayase!"

Ayase glance to it and saw a raven haired man with steel blue eyes. She somehow manage to curve up a smile, "T-Toushi…?" And there her vision went blank and get unconscious.

* * *

"_**Ayase!"**_

"_**Ayase-chan!"**_

"_**Ayase-san!"**_

"_**AYASE…!"**_

She woke onto her bedroom finding Sougo there with his hand rested on his face.

"You're awake, Aya-chan." Sougo looked upon the girl with messy hair. Her forehead is apparently wrapped with bandages and some parts of her arm.

"Oh, Okita-san. By the way, what happened…?" Ayase asked.

Sougo brushed off his bangs and explained, "Hijikata-san came to rescue you. He got me first, shit."

"H-Huh? What do you mean…?" Ayase replied with confusion mixed onto her features. _"Wasn't that a dream..? And also, I am alive…?"_

"Well, we got some lectures coming from the old wart. Now only Hijikata-san was left there though… Anyway, everyone is worried of you." Sougo put out his earphones and tried to keep the conversation going.

"Oh… You're not worried at all…?" Ayase queried him while scratching her cheeks.

Sougo grabbed her wrist and pinned her in the futon. Ayase is uncomfortable with the situation now knowing that Sougo is now on top of her, "E-Eh?"

"I am not worried…"

"Huh? T-Then?"

Sougo make a sharp eye contact with both their azure and crimson eyes, "I am worried sick of you…"

"Huh?!" She let out a loud 'huh' to him.

"If only I found you first and not that Hijibastard…" Sougo muttured closing their distance with each other. The tickling presence of his breath made her puzzled at the same time embarrass, "O-Okita-san?"

Sougo snarled at her and let go of her, "Anyway, that's all. It seems that you're fine." He stood up and exit the room leaving Ayase puzzled.

"W-What the heck is that? Gosh, I felt myself burning up." Ayase held both of her cheeks and felt the warmness.

* * *

Toushiro sat nearly outside of his room bewildered by the scenes a while ago. The cigarrette's smike continued to blend over the night sky until someone came and noticed it was Ayase.

"What are you doing here?" Toushiro snarled at her.

"Do not be so cold, jeez! I came to thank you!" Ayase pouted back and sat beside him.

"Geez, you are really alike… Both of you…" Toushiro muttered while gazing upon the sky.

"Huh? Who?"

Toushiro glanced on the corner of his eyes, "You and Satsuki…"

"S-Satsuki…?" Ayase was surprised by the sudden declaration earning a thought, "Satsuki…? You mean Sakakibara Satsuki-san!?" Ayase questioned.

"Well, yeah. How do you know her?!" Toushiro was bewildered with the sudden news.

Ayase smiled, "The Yorozuya was a regular customer here! Plus, Satsuki-san was like a big sister of mine! She was really nice… Anyway, how am I alike with Satsuki-san!? I mean, she was really gorgeous, nice and elegant compare to a rotten like me…"

Toushiro flicked her forehead making her yelp in pain. Ayase yelped, "What was that for?!"

"Idiot, you're not rotten. You just did what Satsuki did the last time… Apparently, we were asked to act in a play and an incident occurred. You know, Satsuki was really stunning at that moment. She defeated that man and prioritize someone's life than the others." Toushiro explained without realizing anything… "_Crap, I just explained something to this clueless girl!"_

"Let me guess…" Ayase went close to him and gaze upon his eyes, "You like Satsuki-san, don't you?"

"_Crap!"_

"N-No, I don't!" Toushiro immediately disagree with her even though it was the complete opposite.

"Do not deny it! It's completely written all over your face!" Ayase pointed her finger to him, "Man, Satsuki-san is really popular! You see, Gintoki-san also likes her! And I cannot help but root for them! Ahh—wait! I'm sorry! I just talked about your rival!"

"I know… Satsuki rejected me…" Toushiro mumbled. Making Ayase surprised and agape, "E-Eh?"

"That's why, I—" Toushiro was completely cut when Ayase flick his forehead, "What the heck is that?"

Ayase was completely agitated to this and pushed him down. Now they're in an uncomfortable position, Ayase being on the top, "You shouldn't give up so easily! Even though, you're rejected once why don't you stand up and fight?!" Ayase started to get pissed and kept on yelling to him, leaving some tears falling out of her eyes, "Nothing will happen if you give up! You love her right? Then do everything to get her! Do everything to show her that you got everything to make her happy! Hence—Ahh!" Her tears already land on Toushiro's surprised face. She cannot help but blush from this awkward state, _"What the heck! I got carried away!"_

Toushiro's eyes were kept widened and Ayase continued, "I-I… Even though, I told Gintoki-san that I would support him with all my might… B-But, I cannot help but to support you. It's decided, I will support you! I will make Satsuki-san and you end up! That's a promise!" She yielded out a wide grin to him making him smirk back.

* * *

The sound of footsteps was heard all over the whole street. A loud pant was heard as she race over the shrine…

* * *

"Now, who the heck is someone knocking at the door within 6:00 in the morning…" Toushiro was pissed and headed to the door, "The fuck! Wait a mome—" When he slid down the door open, he saw a familiar figure panting in front of him. Blue strands continued to flow upon the sky as she stopped panting it made her also shocked from the realization.

"_**Toushiro…?"**_

"_**Satsuki…?"**_

* * *

**That's for Chapter 04! Yes, I plan to make it a love triangle! HAHAHAHAHA. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I am really happy with those knowing that you like my story! And sorry for the late update! Chapter 05 will be really a good one! For someone who do not know Satsuki she is in my other fan fiction so better read it! THAAAAAAANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Love starts

Chapter 05: Operation Love starts!

_**"Now, who the heck is someone knocking at the door within 6:00 in the morning…" Toushiro was pissed and headed to the door, "The fuck! Wait a mome—" When he slid down the door open, he saw a familiar figure panting in front of him. Blue strands continued to flow upon the sky as she stopped panting it made her also shocked from the realization.**_

_**"**__**Toushiro…?"**_

_**"**__**Satsuki…?"**_

* * *

The two figures who were facing each other completely puzzled began stuttering for a few seconds.

"EHHHHHH?! Toushiro, why are you here?!"

"The same with you, why are you here Satsuki?!"

Both of them held out a complete surprise look on their features. Not until then, Ayase appeared out of nowhere.

"Yo, Satsuki-nee!" Ayase greeted early in the morning with a smile plastered on her features. At the same time, Toushiro and Satsuki were completely hopeless within the situation.

"Oh! Ayase! Good Morning also Toushiro Good—" Satsuki was interrupted on greeting her childhood friend when Gintoki came up to her back.

"Good Morning…. Oogushi-kun…" Gintoki greeted him sarcastically.

Toushiro instantly got the message and greeted him also –sarcastically-, "Good Morning, Yorozuya."

Ayase noticed that the both of them emitted a dark aura that anytime there will be some sort of war. Unfortunately, Satsuki do not know about this nor the both of them continued on fighting for her love. The blonde haired lady immediately halt the both of them to stop by stepping up upon the line.

"Hey! The two of you, you've been staring on both sides endlessly!" Ayase teased, "Or maybe you're madly in love with each other?"

"No way in hell!" The two arch rivals disagreed to what Ayase had said. Straightaway, Ayase took Satsuki's hand and dashed out of the room, "Go and make love! I will have Satsuki!"

When hearing her declaration, the two guys cannot help but go after Ayase.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

…

"Well… What do you think are you doing?! Running inside the inn?! What are you kids?!"

Mizune is pissed.

Totally pissed…

Seeing the sight of adults instead of children running around the inn made her blood boil. Currently the three idiots who were running a while ago were sitting in front of Mizune. Except for Satsuki who were cracking out a smile to them.

"Satsuki-nee, help me…" Ayase muttered.

"Shut up!"

"EEEEEEEK!"

Satsuki gave out a surprised look onto Mizune while silencing herself.

"Why are you running all over the corridor? Also, Ayase… Dragging out a certain visitor in your pranks is not good, you brat!" Mizune scolded upon the terrified girl.

Gintoki, Toushiro and Ayase were in a delicate situation after all. Both of them kept on glaring and blaming each other endlessly while Mizune kept on scolding on the three. As for Ayase, she was terrified. When Mizune got angry expect that you'll get scolded by a devil.

Ayase gulped harder onto this situation; not even bothering about the two beside her. All she can think is that time will pass and the lecture will be over.

As much to Satsuki's distress, she do not want to see or anyone scolding to other people since it is just troublesome. She knew that they need it but seeing Ayase's merciful face made her pity at her.

"M-Mizune-san, you think you should stop…" She suggested.

The seething Mizune faced the girl. Even she got scared to the old woman but she have to convince her to stop ranting about those people.

She gulped hard and proceeded, "W-Well, y-you have something to d-discuss right? That is more important than scolding these brats or you can put off your rants to them later..."

She twitched when Mizune's eyes got sturdier to her. Her aura began to enrage more. Within a few second or two, she turn back to normal and sighed.

"You heard her…" Mizune mumbled.

The trio rejoice from what she had decided. Now they're free from the cruel scolding of the old woman here. Mizune started to open up.

When she was about to speak up she noticed that Kagura and Shinpachi aren't here. So she decided to ask the two Odd Jobbers inside this room, "Where is Kagura-dono and Shinpach-dono?"

Satsuki replied, "They're here a while ago. I think they're with the other customers right now. Do not worry, I'll tell them what we've discuss…"

Upon hearing her reply, Mizune started, "Well, there is an upcoming festival here in the shrine. And I want all of you to help with the preparations that includes the Shinsengumi."

Toushiro retorted, "Do not joke around me! We are the guest here! Why are we going to help you in this festival?"

Mizune angrily replied, "I told you already that you're not here to enjoy!"

"But it was just making Aya—"He stopped when he realized that he was about to spill the beans.

Ayase look at him intently, "What are you about to say, Toushi?"

Mizune and Toushiro are now in a tight spot. She eyed him furiously knowing that in a minute she can devour his soul. Therefore, Mizune went back to the subject.

"Anyway the Yorozuya and Shinsengumi will be cooperating with each other." When Mizune just announced the group joining forces.

Gintoki and Toushiro instantly disagree with the plan. They kept on ranting unnecessary things about themselves and against the group. But then, Mizune hush them while nerve cracking.

"If I said you'll be teaming up, you will!"

Ayase started to form another conversation to Satsuki.

"Satsuki-nee isn't that great?" Ayase cheered.

"Yeah."

Gintoki suddenly out of the blue popped out between their conversation, "Hey, Ayase! You've keep on calling Satsuki your sister. How old are you?"

Ayase paused for a moment and replied, "I'm 25 already…"

The whole gang was surprised and shocked by the sudden news that was been brought.

"Then you're 1 year older than me?!" Satsuki surprisingly commented, "Why are you calling me your sister?"

Ayase gave her a grin and answered, "Because you're much like a big sister than I plus even if I am older than you I kept on acting like 16 years old!"

Mizune then stopped this commotion, "Okay, let us get started! Shinsengumi fellows will buy the materials in this list." She handed him the list while gazing at him coldly.

When the meeting was dismissed, Ayase dragged Gintoki out of the room remaining the three of them. As much to his surprise he hurriedly asked the blonde while dragging him out of the room. Ayase brought the two of them in the shrine's garden.

She panted, grasping onto her breath; she finally opened up and bowed, "I'm sorry!"

It made the perm head confused to this sudden apology she offered, "H-Huh!? What are you apologizing for?!"

The atmosphere become awkward between the two since Ayase nor Gintoki is speaking up. Well, the samurai cannot cope up into the reason on her apology at all and Ayase not telling him the details. The blonde lady gazed intently upon the perm head, her eyes trying to fight off until she breathed heavily and exhaled deeply.

"I-I said that I-I w-will support you and Satsuki-nee, right?"

Gintoki nodded.

Again, Ayase bowed into him with a sincere apology from her, "I'm sorry!"

Gintoki cannot cope up already. The idea wherein she is apologizing and him who do not know the main reason on why is she is damn apologizing to her, made him irritated, "Why the heck are you apologizing?! Do not make me an idiot here that do not even know the damn idea nor the main reason to your apology."

Ayase stood up steadily and faced the young man, "I couldn't keep that promise! The promise that I told you that I will support you and Satsuki-nee!" She paused for a moment, "I'm sorry but on now on I will support Satsuki-nee and Toushi!"

Gintoki retorted, "You traitor!"

"That's why I am apologizing geez! Anyway, I will… support them with all my might!" Ayase insisted her opinion and leave him alone.

"Oh come on…"

* * *

Toushiro, along with Isao, Sougo and Sagaru all went to a nearby market for the materials that Mizune is bugging them to buy. Though Toushiro was way too pissed with this since they aren't some errand gals that she can order around.

Sighing, they were in 5th stall and he retorted again to his thoughts, "Man, I cannot believe I am doing this!"

He scratched the back of his hair as he click his tongue with annoyance. And with that Sougo immediately noticed it, deciding to mock him more about things. Sagaru and Isao decided to take the other road so that they can buy materials quickly. Toushiro agreed to the offer and off they go leaving Sougo and Toushiro in the same stall.

Both having an awkward atmosphere, both sides do not want to open up their mouths to speak at all. While Toushiro is busy picking up the materials, Sougo is only timidly standing there while chewing and blowing his pink bubble gum.

The materials are seemingly heavy and as he glance towards the sadist a nerve cracked onto his features, "Hey Sougo, help me here! You've been standing here for a while!"

Sougo's gum popped off his face and replied, "Not going to do it, Hijibastard. Not with you and not going to help you at all."

A nerve again cracked onto his features, he was seriously pissed to this flaxen man over here. Now he regretted what he had done to make this fellow be here with him. So he got no choice at all and carry these materials all by himself.

"Now, we've got to go back to the inn. I guess Kondo-san and Yamazaki are done with the materials." Toushiro informed Sougo.

But much to his surprise Sougo started to get some of the materials seemingly to help him. Well, that's not just about helping, Sougo immediately swish the wood to Toushiro and he barely dodge it.

"Bastard, Sougo! What the heck are you doing?! Get off with your pranks and let's head to the inn already!"

* * *

The long walk did not went smoothly because of Sougo's pranks to Toushiro and him continuously dodging it. But it really was a pain to get the materials for Toushiro, he swear that after all of these things he'll get a bottle of mayonnaise and relax.

When the two entered the shrine, they were welcomed by Ayase. She run to them with a lovely aura filled with flowers as her braided blonde her swayed along the wind. Again, she wore the shrine maiden outfit of hers.

"Toushi, Okita-san! Yo, sup!" Ayase called out.

Toushiro stared at the blonde lady as she waved to them with a smile crept to her features. And when he was about to continue within his tracks, he heard something fall off. He turned around and saw Sougo frozen to his tracks. Within a second or two, he shake off and started to pick up the materials that fall off.

Ayase approached them not leaving that huge grin to her features, "Oh! Are those heavy? Maybe I can give you a hand. After all, we are celebrating the festival and you—" She was interrupted when Sougo started to speak.

"Do not worry Aya-chan, these aren't heavy at all. In fact, Hijikata-san are complaining endlessly about these things." Sougo bluntly stated, making Toushiro feel agitated.

Ayase pouted at Toushiro and started to pinch his nose, "Geez, is that how you repay me?!"

Toushiro retorted, "Huh?! For your information, we are the Shinsengumi! The protectors of Edo and not some errand boy that you can scold at!"

Ayase shot back, "What the hell did you just say? And I went all the trouble to apologize to Gin-san to just tell him! It's embarrassing you know!"

"Huh? What did you tell to the damn Yorozuya boss?"

Ayase all flustered already tried to speak, "T-That I-I'll be rooting for you and Satsuki-nee!"

Toushiro got a blanked reaction to this within a moment there is an awkward atmosphere between them. And within a matter of seconds, Toushiro finally replied, "The heck what are you trying to imply?!"

Ayase scold back, "I'm telling you that I'm going to root for you and Satsuki-nee! So—"

"Who are you going to root for?"

They both turned their eyes to someone who spoke out of nowhere. To their surprise, Satsuki was already there wearing also a shrine maiden outfit and her blue hair also braided like Ayase. Her stared at them with some intention. With that also Toushiro dropped accidentally his loads and fell off to Ayase's foot.

"Ouch!" Ayase screeched, "What the heck is that for?" When she saw that Toushiro was fully surprised to the extent that his mouth gape. Ayase tried to smile happily to Toushiro's reaction. And with Sougo noticed that faked smile of her and he without any hesitation grabbed Ayase from the wrist.

"Eh? O-Okita-san...?"

"You're in between the lovey dovey aura of them…"

She chuckled, "I see."

Satsuki was really confused to the situation since Toushiro was frozen to his tracks. She tried to lighten him up by waving her hand to him until he snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Toushiro hurriedly picked up the materials but then Satsuki kneeled down as well and help him.

Satsuki continued to pick things up when she talked, "Geez, Toushiro." She faced him with a smile, "You should be careful, idiot." With that she flicked his forehead and stood up. And with that the four headed inside inn. Ayase while walking at the back of Satsuki and Toushiro, she smiled bitterly, "Good for you…"

* * *

The arrangement for the festival is progressing. Toushiro was completely worn out, together with the heat, he just want an ice cream with mayonnaise or shaved ice with mayonnaise. Lying at the tatami floors while observing the people especially Satsuki who is having fun decorating stuff.

"It's really hot today…. Hot…. Really hot…" Toushiro grumbled under his breath until he felt a light kick to his shin. When he turned to face it, he saw Ayase with two shaved ice onto her hands while grinning to him. He retained his form into a sitting position as well as Ayase who sat beside him.

"Thank you." Toushiro mumbled.

"Who told you that I'm going to give this to you?" Ayase mockingly teased.

"What the heck? Then do not disturb me with those shaved ice on your hands!" Toushiro scolded back.

"That's only a joke, geez! When will you able to ride to jokes, Toushi?" Ayase chuckled to his response and hand the shaved iced to him.

On the other side, Satsuki sighed and wipe off some sweat over her features. But someone picked her eyes, Toushiro and Ayase having fun with one another with their shaved ice. Satsuki observed them a little until Gintoki went over her.

"Oi, Satsuki. What are you staring at?"

Seeing Ayase have fun with Toushiro made her decided with one thing. Her eyes twitched and tightened her fist.

"Why are you staring at Ayase and who-the-heck-is-he-again?" Gintoki asked Satsuki with a bewildered tone.

GInally, Satsukl responded, "I have decided…"

Gintoki lift up a brow, "Huh?"

"_**I'm going to support Ayase and Toushiro…"**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Done with Chapter 05! Thank you for everything you might as well read my other fanfic wherein Satsuki is included there. **


	6. Chapter 6: Supporting each other's back

Chapter 06: Supporting out each other's backs.

"Gintoki-san!" Ayase cheerfully called out the perm-head while carrying a load of boxes into her arms. Swiftly running onto the whole shrine, she didn't notice there is a stone to her way. And because of that her foot accidentally tripped causing the boxes to fly away from her arms. She was prepared by the painful feeling to, keeping her eyes close. She is waiting for her to land on the ground. But unexpectedly, not at all.

Opening up her eyes, she saw Toushiro holding out her wrist, "E-Ehh? Toushi-kun?"

"Do not run swiftly with those boxes, geez!" Toushiro scratched the back of his head as he pulled Ayase properly towards him. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly, Ayase's cheeks began to burn and pushed him really hard, "W-What do you think are you doing?!"

Her puffy cheeks and her heavy breathing made her unease while looking onto Toushiro, "A-Ahh! A-Anyway, I got to bring these b-boxes to Gintoki-sa-san." Her voice suddenly cracked up from this intense feeling. She was about to pick one of the box when a hand held out and took it.

Toushiro puffed and took another one, "Seriously, you're carrying these three boxes all by yourselves? What are you, a gorilla?"

Ayase pouted at him, "Geez! Toushi-kun! If I am a gorilla, you're a dog because you're eating those gross mayonnaise in every meal you have!"

"What did you just said, brat?!"

Meanwhile, without noticing Satsuki saw the two of them arguing about something. Murmuring these words, "I also wanted to make Ayase and Toushiro happy…"

* * *

"Listen Gintoki-san…" Ayase furiously furrowed her eyebrows as she continued, "Help me in making Toushi-kun and Satsuki-nee be together!"

Gintoki retorted, "No way! Why am I going to help my love rival?! No way, that's my answer!"

Ayase grimaced, "Eh? Why?"

A nerve cracked onto Gintoki's features and he reacted, "It is damn obvious! Why am I going to let him have the girl that I love?!" A few seconds later, Gintoki stopped and felt that he had said something that he shouldn't say to this brat over here.

Her eyes began to widened and replied, "Eh?! Really?! That's true? The last time that I have asked you that if you like Satsuki-nee but you said you didn't! You wolf! You liar!" She stuck her tongue out to Gintoki. Not until then she chuckled onto him, "Well, I already knew it from the start! Anyway, Toushiro won't lose at all! I will…. I will let them end up together…"

Gintoki raised up a brow. Seeing her reaction onto her last statement made him doubt about her feelings.

* * *

Days have passed since their preparation for the upcoming festival. And somehow, they have finished the things they have been working at. Finally, their hard work has been payed off since it is the said day of the festival. Apparently, they have given a short break before dressing up. And without any hesitations, Ayase fled away and headed to the river bank.

She rested her exhausted body onto the grass while staring up onto the sky. It was really quite and relaxing though not until Toushiro showed up. Sitting up straight, the wind blow harshly to her face, "What do you want? You're here stepping onto my lair, you know?"

Toushiro sat beside her while puffing out some smokes coming from his mouth, "But well, now this is also my spot when contemplating things."

"That's just not fair at all! I'm the one here first!" Ayase pouted at him.

But then, Toushiro puffed some smoke to her face making her agitated, "What was that for, you dog?"

Toushiro answered, "Answer me. You remembered something right?"

"H-Huh?"

"Spit it out."

Ayase hide her face to her knees as she began to spoke up, "That's just not fair… When we were in the Ferris wheel that was when I saw some sort of vision… I smashed violin… blood… and a boy…" She paused for a while and continued as the wind gushed out, "Toushiro tell me… The day wherein we had met. Maybe, that thing might be also an important piece to my memory. Do not worry if I have headaches or whatever but I really wanted to know who I am. And who I am before I meet Mizune-san and the others. That's why, please tell me."

Toushiro breathe in gently, trying to reply, "That was when Satsuki rejected me."

Ayase face turned from surprised into a hesitating one, "Oh wait! On the second thought, you shouldn't tell me!"

"What the heck is with that?!"

Ayase stuttered for a moment before giving out an answer, "B-Because you might brought up something you did not want to! Moreover, when Satsuki-chan rejected you!"

Toushiro ruffled his hair in frustration as he continued to grasp onto the situation, "You know, you kept on saying Satsuki this and Satsuki that! All is done, she rejected me and that's all! I do not have any grudges at all, Satsuki made that decision. And now, we have to do is to bring back your memories and that's it."

She frowned, "Fine, let us hear your opinion."

He deeply sighed again and started, "Like what I have said a while ago, we met when Satsuki rejected me. That was when, I ran up into a park and sat on a bench. It was a season of spring, the cherry blossoms sprung up in there matching on what you're playing with your violin."

"V-Violin? Do you mean.. I really play?"

"Well yes, that day was something I never forget. Since, Ayase you're the one who pulled me out of my vague world. It wasn't her but you."

The wind enthused softly onto the river bank as they both gaze intently. Both were silent, Ayase tightened up her fist as she stood up. Her face began to flush, "I-I see. Shall we go? I have to make preparations."

Toushiro also stood up following up her tracks. Along the way, they met some bunch of girls roaming around the way.

"Oh why if it isn't Ayase-chan?" Girl A stated as she glance at her from head-to-toe.

"Are you going to join to that usual talent contest?" Girl B also brought up.

"Y-Yes." She responded softly than usual.

"Well then, see you Ayase-chan to that crappy looking shrine!" The group bid out their farewells leaving the both of them alone. Wearing out a frown, she tightened up her fist, "T-The…"

The group's gaze turned to her while giving out a confuse look. Toushiro kept his composure as Ayase gritted her teeth and shouted violently, "T-The shrine that Mizune-san and the others took care of isn't crappy at all! I-I will show it to you! I-If I win you'll never ever treat the shrine awfully!"

"Whatever." Is the group's response as they turned their backs to her, she kept that uneasy face to herself, "I did say that but…" She paused for a while until she continued, "There's no way I'll win!"

Completely stuttering for that reason, Toushiro patted her head. Receiving that kind of treatment from him made her a little bit bashful.

"Do not worry, you'll win." He said.

It made her somewhat puzzled to his declaration, "Huh? All I can do is to sing right?"

Toushiro smirked for a little bit as he light up another cigarette, "But well not after you just regain some memories."

"You mean…?"

* * *

Evening came and the festival started. There were lots of people coming from different areas of the village just to visit the shrine. And since it was the festival, Ayase also come up a plan on how to make the people she root for end up with each other.

"Okay! No one will ever interrupt me in my plan! So this will happen, I will ask Toushi-kun to get some supplies in the storage room and then also ask that to Satsuki-nee! Then after that lock them there and see what will happen to them." Ayase grinned sadistically as she scribble something to her notepad while laughing callously.

"Oh really, that was your plan? That was already an old school man. Try something better." Without knowing, Gintoki peeked onto her notes.

Seemingly, Ayase was really surprise by his sudden appearance nearly jumping over. Currently, Ayase is wearing a shrine maiden outfit as usual and a ponytail, just like her official appearance.

Gintoki raise up a brow, "You know, this is a festival so why won't you wear a kimono or something like that? Also your tactic is too way too old."

Ayase retorted, "So what!? I do not need an opinion coming to one who loves Satsu—" She was interrupted when Gintoki smooch up her cheeks, "Huh? What did you say, you brat?"

Finally, he let her go and the marks from her cheeks was still there, Ayase furrowed her eye brows as she replied, "I'll tell you this… Satsuki-nee will end up with—"Again she was interrupted when Gintoki also shot back, "No way, she'll end up with me."

"Geez, you wolf! Liar!" She pouted at him and sprinted out. She made her way onto the stalls all around the shrines, panting really hard.

Upon the crowd she saw Satsuki wandering off to some stalls, signaling to her that she needed to execute her plan before it is too late. She hurriedly went over her and pat her shoulder, "Yo' sup! Satsuki-nee."

Satsuki turned her attention to her while stuffing herself some yakisoba bread, "Good Evening Ayase, what's wrong?"

Ayase grinned to herself and hurriedly pulled Satsuki out of the stalls. The azure haired girl was utterly confused onto the current situation but decided to just follow her. Finally, Ayase and Satsuki were in front of the storage room. Panting really hard, Ayase executed her excuse to her, "Satsuki-nee, you see I cannot find the lamps here, can you search with me?"

Satsuki nodded. And it was on, she entered the storage room while Ayase dashed out of it and searched for Toushiro who is also wandering in some stalls. She found him in a takoyaki stall while covering it with his favorite condiment which is mayonnaise.

"T-Toushi-kun!" Ayase called him out while panting heavily.

"Hey, what's wrong you're really pale!?" Toushiro asked.

But instead of answering, Ayase pulled him also towards the storage room.

"Hey, what's with all those ruckus?" Toushiro again question.

But Ayase was currently panting like hell replied, "Y-You know, I-I lost m-my wal-wallet t-there, I want you to f-find it for me…" Trying her best to speak while panting, Ayase inhaled deeply for her to calm down.

"Fine. So where is it?" Toushiro held her wrist and entered the cramped storage room. It wasn't going well with Ayase's plan so she tried her best to be freed from his grip.

And she did not notice when Satsuki is at their backs and pushed her harder inside the storage room and locked them in. Within these scene for the both of them they were utterly shocked as well.

"Eh?" Ayase blurted out and quickly headed to the door while trying to pounce it, "H-Hey! Let us out!"

She cannot believe this. Her plan is that Satsuki and Toushiro should be inside of this storage room but instead it was her and Toushiro.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long~ Anyway, thank you for the support and school just started again! Ayase's plan backfired! What will happen to them? Stay tuned! Also read my other fanfiction to understand more!**


	7. Chapter 7: Conveyed Feelings

Chapter 07: Conveyed feelings

"Hey! Open the door already! Open it now! Now!" Ayase screamed on the top of her lungs while banging up the closed door. Currently they were inside the storage room.

"Stop it. You're just wasting your time and voice. Remember, you have to join that contest later so do not force it." Toushiro calmly stated as he pull out his mayonnaise lighter.

Ayase replied with her trembling voice, "H-How can you be so c-calm? I-It's dark and cramped h-here…"

"I am not afraid of dark so why will I panic." Toushiro exclaimed.

Ayase tightened up her fists. She did not do anything aside from standing across the door. When that happened, Toushiro noticed something, "Hey… Ayase could be that?" He slowly approached the girl from behind.

"Yes! That's true… I-!" She turned around only to find Toushiro in front of her and pushed her to the door.

"What is it? Why did you pushed me to the door?" Ayase squeaked. Her features were warm and red, her lips kept on trembling and her fingers were fidgeting.

"Why didn't you say that you are afraid of dark and cramped places?" He asked.

Ayase wasn't able to speak back at all. Her breathing is becoming heavy and her cheeks were red as tomato already, "T-Toushi, can you move for a-a litt-le b— Unable to complete her statement, Ayase's toes become weak and her balance went off. Luckily, Toushiro was fast and he caught her to his arms.

"Hey!"

Ayase hold onto his broad arms while speaking lightly, "I… I am really alright…"

"It doesn't look like it!" Toushiro replied politely.

Ayase tried to jolt her legs for her to stand up properly but she can't. All she can do is to bite her lip while trying her best to stand up. Her legs have weakened already but she doesn't want to tell it to the person with her since it'll be a pain for him.

Ayase continued grasping for air. Her face is pale. Her hand is twitching. Obviously, all of these symptoms made her partner alarm. Ayase hanged on to his arms but then changed when Toushiro lift her legs up and carried her.

"I-I told you… I-I a-am.. alright!" Ayase clarified.

But Toushiro disagree to her statement, "It doesn't look like it! Do you think you're alright when you are already grasping for air and turning pale? You won't fool me!" He rested her into a nearby box as he also sat with her.

"Do you have asthma?" He asked.

"N-None…"

"Claustrophobia?"

"N-no..ne.." She replied weakly; continuing to grasp for air.

"Do as what I say… Breathe in… Breathe out…" Toushiro demonstrated as he breathe in and out. As what he had constructed, Ayase does what he says.

"Shrine maidens carried bags right? Are there anything we can use here?" Toushiro asked as he look for anything useful into the boxes in the storage room.

"Toushi…? Why a-are you… so kind to…. me? I… am not… Satsuki-nee…. I am not beautiful and dazzling as her… Why?" Ayase tried to speak.

"In this kind of emergency, of course, lending a hand. Even if it is Sougo, Yamazaki or anyone, I will be glad to help them." Toushiro replied.

Ayase stared blankly on the ceiling as her eyes began to blur, her mind is full of thoughts and she doesn't know what to do. Ayase ponder, _"Toushi is really kind… He is really willing to help even if I am troublesome to deal with. A mere water cannot cure my disease at all… Shit… My heart beat is too fast and loud. If these continue, he'll hear it… I am here to support Satsuki-nee. There is no time for love…"_

She snapped onto her thoughts when Toushiro, covered with sweat, brought out a cup of water into his hands and gave it to Ayase.

"Have some water…"

Ayase look onto the gallon beside Toushiro. It seems that he found something that is useful while they're trap in here. Slowly, she took the cup and gulped all of it for her to relieve her stress.

"Okay, let's go." Toushiro stood up while stretching his arms above.

"Where?"

Toushiro glance over her and lift her up to his arms. Now that he carried her like a princess, Ayase cannot stop blushing and beating. In any moment, her heart will explode in this sudden reaction.

"T-Toushi-kun, this is…"

"We will break the door… Are you calm already?" He asked.

Ayase can feel the warmth enveloping her body as his chest were close to her. She tried to struggle but fail since her strength is fading. Toushiro tightened his grip onto the girl as he kicked the door continuously.

"Tous…hi? Mizune-san will sc…old..me…for…th…is…" She peered onto him. But it seems that the raven hair isn't listening and continued on kicking the door.

"Damn this wasn't so easy to barge…" Toushiro mumbled as he glance over Ayase, "Even in this situation, you kept on thinking about your job? Seriously, you're about to die if this continues."

Ayase tried to replied, "Mizune-san is like a m…onster… when she… get angry you… know? I… do not.. want to… get scolded at… Let's just wa…it for… help…"

Silence enveloped the place as Toushiro kept on kicking the door. Until he replied to her angrily, "Are you an idiot? Even before help get us, you'll be dead. Look at you, you are white as snow already! I'll protect you so do not worry… I'll be here…"

As she heard his statement, she felt calm and rest-assured onto the situation. If it was Toushiro who was beside her it'll make her really happy and comfortable. Glancing onto the sweaty raven hair she peered up a light smile as her vision fades in. After a few minutes, Toushiro successfully break down the door. Swiftly like the wind, he jolted up and ran as fast as he could to where Mizune currently is while carrying Ayase.

"Toushi… The cont..est is about to start… I should get going… Do not worry… I am calm already… As soon as I take my medicine…" Ayase said with her white lips.

"Idiot. You are not fine. At least let me take you to Mizune…" Toushiro replied as he kept on dashing. The people around the shrine and stalls were surprised by this scene. Surprisingly, he didn't give a damn thing about it. Finally, they reached the shrine and went into the rooms. There he spotted Satsuki carrying a large amount of boxes. When she saw this, she instantly drop those boxes and hurriedly went to Toushiro.

"What happened!? Why is Ayase so pale?!" Satsuki hurriedly took Ayase onto her arms while giving an alarmed look.

Toushiro assisted as well and replied, "I do not know. I think she lacks oxygen."

Satsuki clicked her tongue, "Is this my fault? I thought Ayase will locked me again into that storage room so I kicked her in."

Toushiro replied, "Again? The heck is with this girl's head? Anyway, no one is at fault here. Where is Mizune?"

Satsuki run with Ayase on her arms to her bedroom, "I saw her a while ago. Maybe she is in—" She was interrupted when Mizune showed up out of nowhere.

"What happened to Ayase!?" Mizune hurriedly run up to her. Looking at her pale body, Mizune couldn't help but clicked her tongue, "Bring her to her room right now."

Satsuki and Toushiro did what she commanded and went to Ayase's room.

"Damn that girl. She forgot to take her medicine again." Mizune mumbled. And Toushiro heard what she had said. He cannot help but ponder to his thought what she actually means.

Satsuki slid the door opened. As Toushiro hurriedly fix the futon and Satsuki lay her down.

"Satsuki-chan, you do not need to. I am completely fine!" Ayase tried to smile. But Satsuki's response did not look good to her as she head chopped her, "No way in hell. Get some rest. Also, wait for Mizune-san to show up, I have to carry those boxes into the different stalls."

As Ayase heard all those things, she reacted, "Then, let Toushi help you or else I won't rest."

"What the heck is with that damn blonde?" Toushiro grumbled. But then Satsuki replied without any hesitations, "Sure."

Satsuki stood up while eyeing Toushiro. Telling him to do what she had said. He cannot help but agree; leaving her alone.

"Listen, I bought you a violin. It might not be as good as you have when you played in front of me. But think of it as a present coming from, bye." Toushiro stated and went off. As they slid the door close, Ayase weakly glance over a box. She went over and sat in front of it. Unwrapping it and saw a newly bought violin, she cannot help but curve out a smile with a little blush on her face.

"Do I really play so—" Right at that moment, she remembered something. There she saw a fragment piece onto her mind showing that she is there performing, she saw some violin notes and a park with cherry blossoms in it. Frozen in her place for a moment, she breathe in heavily.

"Kreutzer…"

She place the violin back to its case. Seeing how the window is open widely, she quickly escaped from it. Meanwhile on Mizune's state, she finally saw Ayase's medicine and hurriedly headed there. But when she slid the door open all she can see is an unfix futon and an open window.

"Ayase!" She shouted. She knew that the brat escaped but do not know the reason at all. Because of this, Mizune hurriedly went up to catch Ayase. While doing that, she ran past to Satsuki and Toushiro carrying some ominous boxes.

"M-Mizune-san?" Satsuki asked.

Panting heavily, Mizune tried to reply, "Ayase… Ayase is not in her room."

"What the heck?!" Toushiro to his surprise, dropped the boxes.

"I know where she is." Satsuki calmly stated.

"Where?" Toushiro and Mizune both asked in panic.

"Talent portion." Satsuki continued, "Mizune-san, you do not need to come with us. Leave it to the young ones!" Satsuki beamed out a smile and immediately run off with Toushiro leaving Mizune behind.

"Geez, just because I am an old geezer doesn't mean I cannot run and find Ayase." Mizune sighed.

…

"A-Ayase-san, are you sure you would like to sign up for the contest?" One of the shrine maiden asked the ill-girl.

Barely, she twitched out a smile and replied, "Please."

"If that's what you want, but tell it to Mizune-san after, okay?"

Ayase nodded and signed up for the contest. Believing to her recalled memories, she can still play. Even though, it was really vague but still she wanted to protect the shrine's reputation and convey her message to the people.

"I can do this… before I… I can tell them…" Ayase breathe in slowly.

Until, her name was been called by the announcer, deciding to take up the challenge. In her pocket, she found a hair clip and clipped it onto the right side of her hair so that it won't be a hindrance to her performance. She stood up onto the stage eyeing her audiences. The girls that mocked the shrine as well were there observing her.

"Ayase!" Toushiro called out in the middle of the crowd with Satsuki. Seeing this made her smile for a little bit and brought up the edge of the violin onto her chin and started to play.

"That one is…" Toushiro's mouth agape as he heard this piece again. This is the piece wherein Ayase played when they met each other in a park. He was so surprised.

Not until she sang while she played the violin easily, "Whenever I was alone and started to feel uneasy… On nights I do not want to sleep, we'd just go on talking…"

His eyes enlarged by this. He can feel it. He can feel how she wanted to convey her feelings to everyone. She wanted to express what she is feeling right now. She wanted that to be. Clenching his fist, he stared a midst to her performance as she continue to do that.

"This single love was born among a million rays of light; Even if you never change… even if you happen to change... you're you, so I'm not worried…"

"I want to protect you…." He murmured to his thoughts. These things that are happening to him right now, this realization. He wanted to be that one who will be beside her, the one who will be the one beside her if the world seems not good for her. Her eyes were conveying something; sadness.

"I am sorry." Is all he can say amidst to her performance.

Until then, her performance was done. The crowd cheer and shouted up in glee. Well, she wasn't expecting for that kind of response since she did some mistakes but still she was thankful for it. Her features is covered with sweat. Her hands were shaking nevertheless she was extremely happy. All she can repay them is a happy-looking smile.

"Go! Ayase-chan!"

"Ayase-chan! We love you!"

She bowed to them and started to walk off to the stage. But then, inspite of all the croeds cheering and her happy experience. There is a scandalous event that happen right in front of them. Ayase collapsed onto the stage. All of the people were surprised and started to murmur to each other.

Immediately, Satsuki and Toushiro came to rescue for her while screaming up her name. Satsuki climbed up to the stage same with Toushiro and shook her.

"Ayase! Hey! Ayase wake up!" Satsuki tap her features. But all she can see is an unconscious blonde girl.

"Ayase!" Toushiro screamed trying to carry her.

"…**Toushi…?"**

"**Satsuki-nee…?" **

**OKAY THIS IS A SLOW DAMN UPDATE OF MINE. ANYWAY, THANK YOU FOR YOUR LONGING SUPPORT AND CONTINUE TO SUPPORT MY FIC DESPITE BEING A TURTLE! **


	8. Chapter 8: Vague

Chapter 8: vague

After the scene when Ayase collapsed on the stage. She was filled with sweat and her breathing is harder than before. Within a second or two, she got unconscious. I do not know what to do. Mizune-san arrived with a worried look as well.

_I am a Moron._

_I disappoint her and Mizune._

The ambulance hurriedly arrived and took Ayase to the hospital. Mizune-san started to get anxious about her current state as well. The Odd jobs and the whole Shinsengumi started to get apprehensive towards Ayase. Meanwhile, I couldn't even help her. I couldn't laid a hand to her. I just let her collapse there.

_Damn it._

Currently, we are outside of her room waiting for the doctors to come out and give the results. I look onto Mizune-san and cannot help but frown. She didn't sleep for days. She just sat there quietly waiting for the results. I hate it.

I started to speak out about what happened, "Mizune-san, I'm sorry. I broke my promise."

Mizune replied, "It wasn't your fault. So do not feel ashamed, Ayase won't be happy if you kept on sulking like that."

"Toushiro, Mizune-san is right." Satsuki as well started to speak out, I can see her round black circles on her eyes, and continued, "Ayase is the type of person that cannot be sad at all. She'll recover fast if together be happy for her."

I nodded at her sudden response and faced the floor. Even though those words are meant to tell me that everything is ethically alright. I cannot help but be concerned. That isn't normal at all especially when I can see her pail but then they're all right. Ayase kept on smiling despite being hurt. She doesn't want anyone else to be sad as well.

The doctor finally left the room. We all hurriedly went up to the doctor to check Ayase's condition. But then, Mizune halted as from doing so. And ask to check Ayase that she'll be the one getting the information from the doctor. So we did what she said, together with Odd Jobs and Satsuki, we went inside.

We saw Ayase cheerfully grinning at us.

"Hallo!" She greeted cheerfully as Satsuki dashed to her giving her a great big hug.

"Woah! Satsuki-nee!" Ayase surprisingly greeted her.

It's obvious. Satsuki doesn't seem like that but she is a worry wart. We just stand there while gazing upon the two hugging each other.

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

They didn't saw any pain right in Ayase's features as she kept on grinning at them. Suddenly, Mizune entered the room as well and saw the girl.

"M-Mizune-san…" Ayase murmured.

"Ayase…." Mizune mumbled and headed to her rapidly giving her a swift slap onto her face, "Idiot! You made me worry!"

"Eh?" The trio jaw dropped on the scene. They're expecting something like a tearful reunion between the two. But they guess that those two do have a special kind of relationship that can only be understood by the two of them.

"It hurts, Mizune-san…" Ayase puffed her cheeks.

"Huh? Do not 'it hurts' me! Why the heck did you push through the performance?!" Mizune started to scold out the blonde.

Because of the infinite scolding by her, Ayase began to reason out, "I wanted to protect the shrine… I wanted to show them the shrine is perfect because there were amazing people behind it…"

"That's absurd!" Mizune fought back.

It made the whole group shocked from what she said.

"If you're going to stake your life just protect us then you're completely wrong. Do not mind the shrine already. It is true that we receive some complaints from the visitors but then hell like I care! Your health is more important, you dimwit!" Mizune scolded her then walked out of the room.

When Mizune is gone, the trio faced Ayase thinking that she got offended by those words. Instead, they got it all wrong, Ayase laughed a bit as the trio got surprise to her reaction, "That's Mizune-san for you! I know it. You see, Mizune-san is the one who take care of me up until now."

She paused for a while then continued, "Well you know, this is just my _**first time**_. Maybe I got stressed or something like that but over-all look at me, I'm completely fine! Sorry for making you worry." She curved out a silly smile to them.

"Ayase, I'll tell you that your plan is too old-fashion and at the end I will be the one who will win. You cannot fake your feelings that's why do not push Satsuki for you to hide it." Gintoki explained to her as he drag Satsuki off the room.

"Gintoki-sama…. What the heck are you saying? Also, you haven't won at all. I'll continue to push—" Gintoki interfered her statement.

He stopped on his tracks and faced her while holding Satsuki's wrist, "Listen to this, you're just going to hurt yourself so stop this nonsense and face your feelings." And leave the room.

Toushiro set up a chair beside her bed as he sit on it, "Moving on, I am totally worried, you nut." He flicked her forehead.

Ayase yelped in pain as she clutch onto her forehead, "Well, I told you that I am sorry, geez! Besides, it's your fault for being such a worry wart!"

A nerve popped out of his features as he stretches her cheeks, "What the heck did you said?!"

"Irt hurts, Torshiro." She tried to speak while her cheeks are being stretched. Finally, he stopped on what he is doing and sat back straightly.

He asked, "What do you want? I'll buy you something."

She replied with a happy face, "I want pudding, chocolates, yoghurt, ice cream and mayonnaise."

The last word that she uttered is completely off to the set of food she requested. He cannot help but ask about it since he was utterly confuse, "What the heck are you going to do with mayonnaise? Are you going to squirt it to your foods? If yes, then that's a—"

"Like hell I will!" She cried, "I'll be giving that to you and you can have the yoghurt as well." She stopped when she averted her face to his. Her cheeks began to flushed as she tried to continued, "S-Since, you go-got worried and it's my fault, right? That's why, you can have those."

"I'm not found of sweets you know. If you're going to give the pudding to me do it to that Yorozuya bastard. Anyway, if you ask to then I'll do it." He indicated and started to head off. Before he reached the door, Ayase reached out to him, "Toushi… Take care."

Toushiro nodded and head off.

Ayase sighed heavily while staring out onto the window's glass, "Mizune-san, you may enter."

Mizune entered the room silently as she lean on the wall next to it. Ayase seemingly let out a frown from her features since she knew that something again came up.

"Ayase, how many times was it already? It's already the _**6**__**th**__** time**_ you collapsed. Did you tell them the truth?" She asked.

Her eyes shut for a while. Knowing that this atmosphere is really hard to contain with. Finally, she was able to let out her statement, "No, I didn't. And I won't ever tell them."

"You're going to continue with your lies, Ayase? How many times will you tell a lie about your condition?" Mizune peered her. Seeing her kid tell lies upsets her.

Ayase frown deeper, "If I tell them, will they even care? Also, if they do care I think, I do not want anyone to be worried about me. I wanted to smile hard for them…"

Mizune shot back, "That's definitely wrong. Gintoki-sama just revealed some stories about him and Satsuki-sama when they're working in a job. You're really the same the both of you… Satsuki-sama and Ayase."

Ayase's eyes widened at her surprise, "That can't be. Satsuki-nee won't be doing this kind of idiot thing."

Mizune replied, "Well, sadly, Satsuki-sama is an idiot."

Suddenly, a knock echoed all throughout the room. Mizune rushed over the door and saw Gintoki panting heavily.

"Gintoki-sama..? What are you doing here?" Mizune asked.

Gintoki went inside of the room with a box on his hand, "Well, I got scolded by Satsuki for leaving this brat over here. She told me to buy her a gift and that's what I did."

Mizune replied, "Oh, I see. Then, I'll leave the both of you." She leaves the room quietly.

He headed over the chair beside her bed and give her a box. When Ayase began to unwrap the box with a smile plastered to her features, she saw a box of chocolate in it. And she cannot help but to giggle from this small gift. Because of that Gintoki began to question her about that behavior.

"Why the heck are you laughing? He asked.

"It can't be help since you and Satsuki-nee were really the same. Remember, when you visited me in the shrine. Satsuki brought along a box of chocolate with her as a gift to me." She explained. Wondering about this sudden gift she began to ask as well, "Well, why a box of chocolate?"

Gintoki sighed, "Well, life is like a box of chocolate. You'll never know what you'll get."

When he explained the meaning behind the gift, Ayase seemingly cannot hide her giggle from his statement making him wonder.

Ayase sneered, "I give up on pushing Toushi to Satsuki. You and Satsuki-nee really suit with each other. Even the explanation about this gift is the same with her."

Not until then, Gintoki began to tell some stories to her, "You know what, you're just like Satsuki… You two are both idiots. You two are both selfless."

Ayase pouted her cheeks to him, "What the heck are you saying? Satsuki-nee will never be an idiot."

"Sadly, she is an idiot. That's why, I love her." Without any warning he brought out those words.

"Oh, Gintoki-sama, you just confessed your feelings. What if Satsuki-nee can hear what you said?" She sneered at him.

"Then it can't be help, I wanted to tell her that I really love her. Anyway, you know what Satsuki sacrificed herself in order to free us?" He started.

Ayase's eyes began to widened, "What happened to Satsuki-nee?!"

Gintoki sighed, "There was this time when we switched bodies and in order for the phenomenon to stop, there must be someone who'll defeat the tribe. But then without knowing, Satsuki faced them all only by herself. And when that time when she was about to sacrifice herself for us to keep on living, luckily, I stopped her. That's how your Satsuki-nee work, she is an idiot for goodness' sake."

Ayase said, "Satsuki-nee, did those massive things? W-Why?!"

Gintoki replied with a snicker, "Because she loves the Yorozuya and she is willing to do anything for us. That's why she is an idiot because she doesn't think about herself. Jeez, that girl never failed to surprise me."

She looked up to the blue sky as she continued to mesmerize the scene. Sighing heavily she spoke up, "Gintoki-sama… Do you think I can be like her? I am selfish. I cannot protect things like Satsuki-nee did."

Gintoki replied, "Let's see, if Satsuki is here she will be saying thing like this; You should not be like me. And you should never tried to be like me. You can help people in your own ways. Stop putting yourself in my shoes since nothing good happens when I do things…. Well, like that. Anyway as for my opinion, stop being like Satsuki. It doesn't help at all. Satsuki is Satsuki. You are you so stop imitating her ways, get it? And I won't fall in love with you idiot."

Ayase rattled, "And I do not want that, idiot! Jeez!"

He stood up biding a farewell to Ayase as she waved back to him. Ayase's enchanting smile turned into a disheartened one. Tugging her mattress tightly, she gritted her teeth, "I am me huh? I do not even have a clue about myself."

Mizune entered and walked into her bed while frowning, "Ayase… Your condition is getting worse…"

Ayase's eyes widened, "No way… I have to find a clue about myself… I can't… just…"

Her guardian showed out a sad expression while looking through her. Ayase made out a shocked expression while tugging out her hair, "No… I have to know my true self…. Before… I"

Seeing this reaction of Ayase made her heart ache making her realize one thing. Even if it hurts, she have to do it.

"Ayase… Listen…"

Ayase stopped from tugging her hair and faced her guardian, "Mizune-san… I can't just end it…here."

Mizune tapped her shoulder, "I won't let it end here. Ayase, I am sending you out."

"Huh?"

She continued, "I am sending you out of the shrine. I'll be making you live in the Shinsengumi for you to know more about the outside world instead of locking you in the shrine."

Ayase absolutely refused to her offer, "No way! Mizune-san, you know that I can't just…"

Mizune made a furious look, "Well, starting today, you're fired!"

With that ending statement that struck her beloved 'daughter' she left the room. Closing the door of the room, Mizune couldn't help back her tears when declaring those things. Ayase is important to her just like a daughter. But it's the only way for her to know more about her identity.

On the other side, Ayase's mouth agape from the huge revelation. Tears formed into her eyes and flow continuously down to her cheeks. She cannot comprehend the things happening here.

"Why…? Mizune-san! Answer me! I can't leave you nor the shrine! I love all of you! Mizune-san please! Please…" Ayase kept shouting her guardian's name but it's no use Mizune left the building. A frown appeared on her face as she kept on sobbing.

* * *

"M-Mizune-san! What a coincidence." Toushiro greeted the old woman while holding out the sweets Ayase asked him to buy.

Mizune stopped walking and eyed the young man, "Hijikata-sama, I have another request please listen to me."

Toushiro raised his brow to her statement.

"Take Ayase with you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here is Chapter 8! Thank you very much for supporting this fan fiction! More love!**


	9. Chapter 9: A whole new world

Chapter 09: A whole new world

"_**Take Ayase with you."**_

That made me surprise with her sudden piece of declaration. Anyway, what the hell is happening? Did something happen between the two of them? This time I am really confused so I asked her right away.

"Take Ayase with us? Huh? Mizune-san, what the hell happened between the both of you?! Why the hell did you just decide about that matter?" I pried up from this ridiculous matter.

Mizune-san frowned and answered to my questions abruptly, "I just cannot keep her forever in the shrine. She needs to learn about the outside world."

I furrowed my eyebrows from her response, "Like hell, I will agree with that matter!" Tightening my fist, I tried to calm myself and then continued, "Mizune-san, there's something that happened between the two of you, right?"

A sad look appeared from her features as she sighed deeply, "I was the one who is at fault here. Well, I kept her inside the shrine because I was afraid… I was afraid that if she regains her memories, she'll be forgetting about me and the whole staff. Plus, she'll be in trouble but I figured that if she came with you, she'll be safe."

Without any warning, my body reacted on its own and started to scold her back, "What the heck are you thinking?! Ayase loved you all especially you Mizune-san! She will be always happy by your—"

"You do not know anything, Hijikata-sama. Ayase won't be happy if she does not remember her memories!" Mizune –san scolded back not until tears began to form into her eyes.

I was surprised by this. Since Mizune-san is a tough lady and she won't shed a tear just like that. But I realized that when it comes to Ayase's condition, she was a worry-wart and a cry baby.

"That's why Hijikata-sama, please take her with you. I do not care anymore if she forgets about me… It's alright since it was always my fault… That's why—"

"That's why it's not true, Mizune-san!" Out of nowhere, a voice echoed from a far. It wasn't me nor Mizune-san but another person. I shifted my gaze to a person standing there while gasping some breath. The light illuminated to her and saw none other than Ayase. I widened my eyes to this one and I think that she rushed here because her feet is filled with blisters that she has no time to put slippers.

She was gasping for air and coughing hard, "Mizu..Mizune-san, it's not true at all. I love the people in the shrine as well as you Mizune-san. For me…" She stopped for a moment when she coughed continuously as her knees dropped down. I couldn't help but rush to her aid but to my surprise she halted me. There she nearly tried her best to stand.

"Toushi… Stay where you are. Mizune-san, you know what you're like a mother to me. And I wanted you to think that you're really precious to me. That's why, in order to pay back you back, I'll be strong." She coughed for the umpteenth time and continued, "I'll be going with Toushi as you stated. I believe that is the best way and I will accept that. But remember, Mizune-san, I will absolutely won't forget you. I will regain my memories in no time so rest assured." She held out a light grin until her knees finally gave up. As soon as she fell down, Mizune-san and I rushed to her aid. Now she is coughing endlessly while covering her mouth.

"Ayase… You brat!" Mizune-san tried to scowl her but failed since her voice wasn't clear enough from the tears she's letting out. As for Ayase, I am surprised that she isn't really crying but letting out a warm smile.

"Mizune-san… I… *cough*.. will miss you…*cough* together with the staff in *cough* the shrine. So do not worry about the details *cough* and stop crying already. It makes me sad *cough*, you know." Ayase tried her best to speak.

"Darn it brat, stop talking already and we will return you into your room. Also, I'll miss you a lot so hurry up and regain your damn memories already, Ayase." Mizune-san followed back with a harsh tone of voice.

Well, all I can do is to not interfere between these moments. Now that the misunderstanding is clear might as well report it to the Shinsengumi that we will be having a guest when going back to Edo.

. . .

It's been days since the incident where Ayase was brought to the hospital. And now I can see that she seems to regain energy. The Shinsengumi knew about Ayase joining us when we get back to the barracks. Today is the day wherein she'll be discharge in the hospital and will have a welcome party in the shrine together with the Shinsengumi. There were lots of food and wine that will surely captivate everyone's attention.

"Hijikata-sama, I have to tell you something." Out of the blue, Mizune-san approached me.

I let down a cup of sake and raise up a brow, "What is it?"

"If possible, will you please stop smoking in front of Ayase together with the other Shinsengumi officers who smoke?" Mizune-san noted.

I stopped for a moment when I heard her statement, "Why?"

Mizune-san's voice cracked up, "Well, Ayase hates cigarettes. And if possible let her stay away from air pollutions like smoke from cars or something like that. Also let her have nutritious foods and do not let her use her body too much."

I squinted my eyes to her, "What the heck? I'm not her mother you know."

However, she chuckled to my response as she said, "Not her mother but her soon to be husband."

Because of her sudden conclusion, I jumped up from my seat and yell, "What the hell does that mean?!"

Again, she left me with that annoying chuckle of hers leaving out something, "You'll see in the later future, Hijikata Toushiro-sama."

I gritted my teeth in frustration as I saw her slowly departing from my sight. That damn old granny, I won't let her tease me that much!

**NORMAL POV**

As Mizune departed from the room while carrying a plate full of empty bottle of sake, she saw Ayase sitting in the tatami floors outside a few rooms away from the party being held.

"My, why are you outside? You're supposed to be inside enjoying your party." Mizune approached the young lady. But all she can get as a response from her is a loud sigh making her curious.

"Even if you say my welcome party but you know Mizune-san… The room is filled with smoke and some dirty old man, right? Plus, there were no foods for me like cake, ice cream or something like that! You know about my condition and yet... It's just a payback for what I did in the festival, right?!" Ayase frustratingly pointed out to Mizune.

The old lady chuckled to what she said and mockingly teased her, "Well of course, you made me worried!"

"You old damn granny!" She hissed.

It triggered Mizune and did not hesitate to knock her in the head, "Who the heck is this old damn granny?!"

Ayase couldn't help but hold her head because of the pain emitted by knocking her off. Nonetheless, Mizune whispered something to her making her surprise.

"You know what Ayase, there is a certain reason that I made you go with the Shinsengumi."

She tilted her head towards her, "It's for my security, right?"

"It's already included there but there is this one thing that I notice when the Shinsengumi is staying here."

"What is it?"

"You… You like Hijikata Toushiro-sama, right?"

In those words, she completely turned red onto what her mother-like stated and was about to retort when Mizune ran off with the plate. When she was far enough from Ayase, she stated something, "Well, if it's Hijikata-sama then I do not mind at all, well then farewell."

"Geez, Mizune-san! I do not like him!" She retorted while trying to brush off her blushful face. Stuttering to what happened between the two of them, she didn't notice that Toushiro appeared from her back.

"What happened?" He stated.

Since she was immersed by the idea that Mizune brought out; she immediately squealed from shock and to mention that it was Toushiro that appeared out of nowhere. This can give her the reason for her to get red since look speaking of the mayo king he was here.

"T-T-T-Toushi!?" She stutters as she mentions his name.

The Vice Commander doesn't have the slightest clue about her behavior today at all. So he just has to ask the girl about her problem and that is what he did.

"What's the problem? As if you saw a ghost when you saw me though, what the fuck is that?" He replies angrily to the girl as he also sits in the tatami floors.

The surprised girl completely did not know how to act in front of him. She didn't know the reason that made her stutter like this. She breathes in slowly as she manages to calm herself down.

"I-It's nothing. I-It's just I'm surprised that you're here. Anyway, why are you here? You should be enjoying right now." She exclaimed thoroughly.

He replied, "I should ask back, why are you here? In fact, it's your welcome party because you've been out from the hospital. You should be enjoying yourself right now."

She heaves a sigh, "There's no way I'll be enjoying myself since the room is filled with liquor and dirty old men. I do not like liquor and the food is for adults! At least, put some cakes, ice creams and sweet things!"

"Unfortunately, that guy isn't around so we ordered sake instead of those kid meals that you requested." He answered.

Ayase immediately lay out a pout in her features as she argues back, "Those aren't kids' meal! Also, even if Gintoki-sama isn't here at least…" She stopped half way through her words when she smirked mockingly to him, "Satsuki-nee likes sweet things so does that mean she is a brat?"

"You jerk." He replied angrily. "Yes, Satsuki is a child but there are lots of good things about her! Example she was a good singer, she cooks, she's strong and brave, she looks over those bunch of losers (yorozuya), she is beautiful, she is—"

Ayase chuckled from those words coming from him, "You really… You really like Satsuki-nee."

"Shut up." He stated in embarrassment as he realized what he had done. After a few seconds, he brought up something, "I know that I like that Amazon but that Amazon wasn't out of my reach. That Yorozuya bastard… I will never forgive him if he… made her cry. That's why; I have decided I have to move on. Just like what she said… There are many chances as long as I live… Plus Ayase… You're with me right? I have you so I do not have to—"

He stopped from his speech as he heard and saw Ayase's bashful face while tears were rolling down from her cheeks. His eyes widened to what he saw and was about to calm her when she spoke.

"Toushi is an idiot! Idiot! Stupid! Jerk! Moron!"

"What the fuck? Everything you have said is an insult!"

She sniffed out her mucus and continued, "That means that you're already giving up!"

"Apparently, I am giving up."

"Then the things that I've done where meaningless! My efforts were wasted! Satsuki and Toushi are more… compatible… And yet you idiot!"

"If I'm compatible with her then the Yorozuya Bastard and Satsuki are more compatible, idiot!"

"You… Do not say things that you're not meant to say! It makes me… confuse!" She replied when her features where completely red.

"Fine. Fine. I am sorry so stop crying would you?" He calmed her down. To her surprise, he wiped out her tears using his handkerchief that made her blush more.

"Idiot."

"Stupid."

Days have passed since the welcome party. So Ayase decided to enjoy her stays in the shrine by with her colleagues and her so called 'family'. They went did lots of things with them and the shrine were filled with laughter. And the day has come when she was about to join the Shinsenngumi way back to the barracks since their vacation was over. In her last day, the shrine was filled with tears and sniffing sounds that they'll miss Ayase. But Ayase didn't shed a tear at all but grinned back to them telling them that she'll be alright. On their way to the barracks, the Shinsengumi couldn't help but chitchat with the only girl in their car making the Demon Vice Commander knock their heads off. Finally, she was here… She was in the barracks of the Shinsengumi. Hurriedly, she leave the car… Smelling the fresh air, sensing the atmosphere… She let out a smile in her features.

"This is a whole new world."

**Author's Note:**

**Here is Chapter 09! And….. Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ^^ Sorry for the late update though…**


	10. Chapter 10: Yearning

Chapter 10: Yearning

"_Listen Toushiro, if you're in love with someone, she sparkles in your eyes!"_

"_Is that true, A-tan(1)?"_

"_My mom said it and I believe her!"_

"_I'll keep that in note!"_

**I've been in love with Satsuki ever since we're kids. But that was all a dream when she already found someone who she can rely the most and that is the Yorozuya bastard.**

* * *

The whole Shinsengumi were back to their barracks. Their vacation was done and it's back to their own jobs with Ayase. Starting today onwards, Ayase will be living with a bunch of guys and that didn't even matter to her. As for the guys, it did matter to them especially living with a beautiful girl.

The other Shinsengumi troops were obviously trying to pursue the girl behind her back while imagining things.

"Ayase-chan is really beautiful, right?"

"Indeed."

They kept on fantasizing about her not until a dark-evil spirit was behind their backs.

"Oh, really? Why not work your butts out instead of fantasizing that girl?! Everyone who keeps on fantasizing to this girl must commit seppuku!" Toushiro demanded as he angrily cracked his fist.

The men sprinted out as they headed out with a 'Yes' to him. Now that the nuisances were gone, Toushiro gaze upon the said girl who is currently trying to carry her luggage. He sighed by seeing this. The blonde tried to carry her luggage inside the barracks but cannot barge any step since its heavy. He then carried all of it in a snap while looking to the girl.

"T-Toushi..? Don't be kind to me, geez. Just because I stayed here and I am in debt so let me carry my own luggage because I can't let you think that I'm a burden to you." Ayase was fed-up to what he did.

"Huh? You're not a burden at all and why would you? Plus, it is the man's duty to carry a woman's luggage also you're the guest, right? Unless, if you're like an Amazon like Satsuki then it's a different story." He said as he lifted up her luggage and walked inside.

"Like Satsuki-nee, huh?" Ayase murmured.

The smell of roasted beef has enthralled all over the barracks as well as the officers. They were astounded by seeing Ayase cooking in delight with her hair tied up plus with her purple kimono.

"I want a wife like her~"

"Ayase-chan, marry me!"

Noticing the grin of the old men, Ayase couldn't help but gaze on to them and let out a light grin, "Wait for a moment."

"Yes~"

"Ayase-chan, marry me!"

Not having a single clue, behind their backs stood the Demon Vice Commander while upholding a dark-aura while pouncing the kendo stick to his hands, "I told you not to fantasize Ayase, can't you hear me!?"

"Sorry!" The men sprinted out from their positions and quickly headed out of the rooms. As Toushiro started to scold at them, Ayase noticed about the current atmosphere inside the barracks and she cannot help but giggle to it.

"Now, now. Toushi, do not get angry to them." She grins at him. She paused for a while as she saw the meal she cooked was done.

"You do not have the slightest clue on why I get angry to those punks." He gritted his teeth to her but stopped when Ayase brought out a spoonful of beef to his mouth.

"How is it?" She asked.

He munched to it slowly and finally swallowed it, "Idiot, that's hot! Also you miss out something, Ayase."

His answer made her have a puzzled look plastered to her features. Without any hesitations, he grabbed a bottle of mayonnaise from the cupboard and squirts it to a part of the beef. The lady couldn't help but feel distraught from what she saw.

"Toushi, what the heck are you doing!?" She scolded him.

The Vice Chief munched a part of the beef and swallowed it, "This is the thing that you missed out."

She made out a disappointed face to him as she argued back, "Geez that looks like dog food already! If that's the thing that I missed out then keep it to yourself! I'll serve the food now so call your men!"

"Don't just order me around, idiot!" Toushiro retorted as he left the room.

When the nuisances are gone, Ayase stopped from picking up the beef from the pan. Her heart cannot stop pounding and her lips quivered while her features were hardly red.

"What the heck is this? This…cannot…be…"

Out of nowhere, Sougo popped out from the kitchen, "Aya-chan!"

No matter how many times he called, Ayase isn't answering. Therefore he has no choice but to marched over her place and saw her entrenched with thoughts. Her hands were gathered to her chest at the same time blushing.

Sougo called out to her for the umpteenth time, "Aya-chan! Hello?"

Finally, Ayase snapped from her delusion, "O-Okita-san?"

He shrugged from hearing her calling his last name. Every time he hears her calling Toushiro 'Toushi' he felt desirous. Since that guy is the only one who she called him in his first name furthermore in a nickname. Ever since his sister died, no one called him his nickname which is Sou-chan. Since he didn't permit anyone calling him that because that's a precious nickname given by his sister. He tapped her shoulders and gaze straight to her eyes.

"O-Oki—"

"Don't call me Okita."

Ayase gave out a confused look as she stutters from her actions, "Wh-What d-did I-I do?"

Seeing her bewildered to this moment made him sigh hard. This is the first time aside from her sister tamed him like this. The cold atmosphere continued to cloud the room.

"Aya-chan, we're a family right?"

Ayase politely replied, "Y-Yes!" She paused for a moment and continued, "If you… If you do not want to call you Okita… It seems that I'm being unfair. I kept calling Toushi a nickname and giving him a special treatment. So from now on, I'll call you Sou-chan!"

He was speechless to her declaration. Truly, this girl doesn't fail to surprise him. There's a side of him that he wanted to get over with his sister's death and this girl foresee it.

"Let's get this over, Aya-chan." He stated as he carried the dishes in his hands.

She wrapped her hands all over the handle of the pot and gave him a smile, "Yes, Sou-chan!"

* * *

It's Ayase's first day in the barracks. Apparently, since she's the only girl in the barracks and girls ought to do what they need to do so here she is. Currently, she's around Kabuki-Chou to shop food. It's her first time going all around like this and she'll spend her fullest to this.

"Shopping time!" Ayase cheerfully applaud as she skip walk all round the district. Well, she's really new to this district that she didn't know what to do or where to go.

"Kabuki District is really something!" Her eyes were enlightened by the shops all around her. Walking slowly, she saw something that picked her attention. There's a shop that sells sweet and the aroma caught her attention.

"Little house of cheesecake…? What's this?" She was awestruck by this. Realizing that this is a sweet shop which she loves the most, she didn't hesitate to do her task and go home.

* * *

"I said… Let's go to that sweets shop!" Ayase announced to her so-called 'family'. At this time, they were gathered in Toushiro's room though.

"Anyway, why are you in my room?! " He angrily retorted, "All of you get out of my damn room and Ayase you won't be going anywhere!"

Ayase faced Toushiro with anger plastered onto her features, "Shut up, dog."

A nerve cracked onto his features when he heard that offending statement. He was frustrated by calling him a dog, worse by this klutz woman.

He replied, "What the heck did you say?"

He is just protecting her that's all since Mizune entrusted her to him. Well, he needs to change this damn klutz's mind for her to be safe. Who knows what will happen outside the barracks?

"The answer is no, Ayase. Now go to sleep because tomorrow you'll be up early." Toushiro disagreed to her opinion.

Ayase stuck her tongue out, "Sheesh, you dog." She faced her so called 'papa' and began to beg for permission, "Papa please!"

"Hmm." Isao tried to observe the atmosphere.

"Aya-chan, you can go…. _**With me **_if you want." Sougo tactically tried to score to Ayase.

Hearing his statement made Toushiro's blood boil. It isn't the time to flirt with her! She needs protection and he'll be the one to give it to her. He was against with this prince of sadist going with her! He won't allow it.

"Really, Sou-chan? But, I want the whole family to be going… Well, except the dog though." Ayase exclaimed with rather a sadistic look. By that dog, he meant him right?

"Because dogs should not eat sweets since it'll endanger their lives, right?" Ayase stated with a mug look.

"That's right, Ayase-chan. Okay we will go except with Toushi!" Isao recommended. Ayase grinned victoriously against the Vice Chief telling him that she won this argument.

He cracked his knuckled as he began to open his mouth," I'll go too, damn it!"

* * *

Toushiro, together with Sagaru, Isao and Sougo were waiting for the young lad to get dress before heading out. Minutes passed and finally Ayase appeared in front of them. They were stunned by the beauty of Ayase as she wears a long mint green kimono with butterfly patterns, her obi were matched onto her kimono and her hair was tied flowing to her right side while smiling at them.

"By the way, we got a new family member."

The group was puzzled to her piece of declaration. And without hesitations at all, she pulled out someone that revealed to be Saito Shimaru.

"And what's his role?" Toushiro asked.

"Oh, I haven't thought about it yet. Hmmmm." She thought about it for a split second and continued, "My boyfriend."

"Eh?"

She giggled a little bit and spoke, "Just joking. He's just my brother!"

"Why are they the brothers while I'm the dog tell me?!" Toushiro retorted but she decided to ignore him and walk off.

* * *

The sound of the bell rang as Ayase excitedly pushed the wooden door to the shop. As she stepped inside, her eyes gleamed with happiness as she gazes upon the sweets.

"This is h-heaven!" Ayase quoted with glee.

"A-Ayase-san, we have to take a seat first and read the menu. Let's act properly, shall we?" Sagaru told her as he dragged her off from the counter to the table. There they sat as a family. Seeing this made the girl smile a little and decided to take her order as well as the group. Few minutes later, their orders arrived.

The waitress placed her order in front of her, "Here is your caramel waffles with apples and nuts!"

She frantically screams with joy, "Wow! I've always wanted to try this!" The girl cannot hide her excitement since her eyes were gleaming in glee, "Oh boy! This is amazing! Hey, where do you think I should start? Where should I start? Oh wait, should I take a picture and send it to Mizune-san?" She glanced over the grumpy Toushiro while mailing something to his phone. As fast as the wind, she snatched his phone from his hand and take lots of pictures to it.

"What the heck is with that?!" Toushiro reply angrily to her. He is not yet done mailing over Mizune-san about this girl though.

"Shut up!" Ayase replied scornfully while taking pictures to her food.

"This girl.." He mumbled onto his mind while sipping his coffee with mayo in it.

"This is good!" Isao complimented his food while digging in.

"Aya-chan, is baking sweets your hobby or something?" Sougo asked out of the blue.

Ayase stopped taking pictures. She gave the phone back to Toushiro and replied, " No, no… I don't make them." Afterwards, she dug in to her food and her reaction gave them the hint that she was really about it, "So… good!"

Toushiro couldn't help but smirk onto her, "She's such an amazing musician, but all she looks like now is an ordinary girl."

Suddenly, someone played the violin. They all glanced to a little kid trying her best to play the song 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

"Hey, I thought it was a prop, but you can really play it, huh? That violin… That violin is such a happy violin. That violin is grinning from ear to ear. Ayase stood up from her seat and approach the kid.

"Oh, that's Mozart, huh?" Ayase stated with a grin.

The kid happily replied to her, "I learned this the other day. But I still can't play it well."

"I see. Is that right? Well, it was pretty hard, huh?"

"Sister, you can play the violin?"

Toushiro stared at her and thought, "She sure knows how to get along with kids. I guess her mental age Is low?"

"I can. Why?" She asked.

"For real, then can you teach us?" The kid asked.

"EH?! Oh wait, I want someone to sing while I'm playing though." Ayase smirked and pointed at Toushiro, "That man is good at singing, you know!"

"Eh, really? Wow, amazing!" The kid complimented.

Toushiro spit out his coffee to Sagaru's face as he heard about Ayase's statement. He couldn't believe this! Well, he didn't sing at all rather he isn't a good singer at all.

"No, wait…" Toushiro mumbled trying to stop her. Ayase furiously kicked his arm; he gave out a yelp. The rest of the group just cheered to him especially Sougo who is now enjoying this. Ayase mumbled to him, "Don't embarrass me in front of the kid."

"Fine, geez!" He cannot believe that he was being kind to this girl. Ayase picked up another violin from the table and positioned her hand and chin to it as well as the kid.

"Do not get angry if I did not do well!" Toushiro whispered to her ear but Ayase just shrugged it off.

"Okay, 1..2…3 Twinkle Twinkle Little Star…" He started to sing and the two also started to play the piano. At first the two were synchronized not until Ayase started to turn it over like a pro. The whole customers, Toushiro, the group and the staff were astounded by the performance. The girl stopped for a moment with her mouth opened from this scene. Ayase was really absorbed onto her moment not until she felt something to herself and stopped. The people were puzzled from what happened to her.

"Huh? Why are you stopping? You can't stop playing! You were so cool!" The kid tried to get her play again but Ayase stopped. Toushiro glance over her when he saw her hands trembling and sweating furiously.

"Sorry… I'm really… sorry…"

* * *

"Thank you very much!"

Ayase stretched her arms up in the air, "Oh, boy, I'm stuffed! I am one satisfied girl!"

Toushiro realized that Ayase was outside of the shop already so he followed her out leaving the remaining 'family members.' The bell rang again as he went off.

"Toushi… It's really fun going out with you guys. The way you can pull things off with one another amazes me that's why I'm going to pull off things too." Ayase started speaking. Seeing this made him stare at her and listen to what she'll say.

"I will start off again with you guys. I do not want myself being a burden and slack off. I want to do something. I want to start something." She paused for a moment and skip-walked to a tree near the shop; the sound of the leaves rustled all over the place. Breathing to some fresh air, she faced him with a gentle smile. She glanced to the people remaining in the shop; arguing.

"A few days, I got terrified for what will happen to me. I do not know how to start off with you guys but because of this day I've decided on something! I have to start off a brand new life! I'll be a violinist then I'll show them what I've got. I'll show them something that they'll never forget at all so that they won't forget me!" She was filled with determination as she said those words bit by bit.

He was in awe. Bit by bit, he recalled the scene where they first met.

"_**Will you be able to forget?" **_

It rang all over his mind.

"She's really her. There's no mistake at all. The girl from that day and the girl today is the same; she's her. She never changed bringing out those surprises. Ayase is really an interesting person." He thought while smirking lightly to the girl right in front of him.

"I know I failed a while ago because I recalled something but I realized that whether you're sad, you're mess, or you've hit rock bottom, you still have to play that's how musicians live!" Ayase continued with her speech.

Suddenly Toushiro remembered something that was when Satsuki and he when they're kids.

"_**Listen Toushiro, if you're in love with someone, she sparkles in your eyes!"**_

"I've been in love with Satsuki since we are kids. But I guess, it's already gone when I've met her. When I'm with Ayase, what Satsuki stated kind of make sense to me. You're in love with food, you're in love with the violin, and you're in love with music. I guess that's why you sparkle? What do you call this kind of thing again? This is probably… This is probably what you call yearning, I bet. " Toushiro played his words to his mind as he was caught up with the atmosphere, "You exist in spring. You exist inside a spring that can't be replaced."

"Achieving my dream requires someone that will be by my side that requires you. I hereby appoint friend A, Hijikata Toushiro, to be with me as the time goes by."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thank you for the support! Even if I'm a turtle in regards with this anyway, if you want to know about what's happening to this you can consult my other FF which is Life is like a box of Chocolate. Thankies!

A-tan- Satsuki's nickname given by Toushiro


	11. Chapter 11: Vexed

Chapter 11: Vexed

_"I've been in love with Satsuki since we are kids. But I guess, it's already gone when I've met her. When I'm with Ayase, what Satsuki stated kind of make sense to me. You're in love with food, you're in love with the violin, and you're in love with music. I guess that's why you sparkle? What do you call this kind of thing again? This is probably… This is probably what you call yearning, I bet. " Toushiro played his words to his mind as he was caught up with the atmosphere, "You exist in spring. You exist inside a spring that can't be replaced."_

_"Achieving my dream requires someone that will be by my side that requires you." She pointed her index finger to Toushiro, fixated with her goal, "I hereby appoint friend A, Hijikata Toushiro, to be with me as the time goes by."_

* * *

"That's what I said but…" She got up harshly from her futon together with her bagged out hair, "What the heck did I just do? Declaring to Toushiro like that… Plus, I never even touched my violin ever since!"

She stopped for a moment and mess with her hair again for the umpteenth time, "I do have a vague memory about it but… What I said is impossible! How will I face Toushiro now?!"

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Ayase sit up straight, "Well, I have to do something! I have to give my best!" She reached for the poster for the contest and started to analyze it, "Yosh! I can do it."

...

"Where's Ayase-chan?" Isao asked Toushiro as he fill up the documents on his table.

"That brat is at her room, practicing for the upcoming contest." Toushiro replied while puffing up smoke from his mouth.

"You got to report it to Mizune-san, I guess?" Isao cheered him.

He forgot to do that though. So he reached for his cellphone and immediately contacted the old lady. This made him somewhat delightful since Ayase will be able to play her violin to her fullest. She do have the potential and he hopes that it will continue.

….

"Violin Sonata no. 9 Kreutzer… Why the heck are you so hard to play?!" Ayase grumbled under her breath as she sat down to the tatami floors.

She sighed for a moment and stood up, "Before I declare it to be so hard after seeing the piece… I should play it first!"

Ayase once more grabbed her violin and started to strike her bow to the strings. The melody spread all over the room as she was surprised that she can do it. A few seconds have passed until a memory just pop out of her mind.

Right at that moment, Toushiro knocked over the shoji door and opened it calmly when he saw Ayase stopped playing and her knees fell down. He was alarmed by this moment.

"Hey, Hijikata-sama! What's wrong!?" Mizune asked over the phone.

"I got to call you later!" He hanged up quickly as he approached the young lad, "Hey, what's wrong?"

He saw her sweating heavily and her hands cannot stop shaking. Toushiro hurriedly grab a bottle of water from Ayase's cupboard and offered it to her, "Hey, what's wrong? Answer me!"

"I...I… Kreutzer…" She manage to brought out the word.

Toushiro, seemingly, does not know that word and asked, "What's with that kre… kre… What the heck is that!?"

"I played that piece a long time ago… It was the piece that I performed when I joined this competition." Ayase tried to explained.

"I see. A memory returned, huh? Do not get me nervous like that. Mizune-san is also worried about your actions." Toushiro tried to calm her down.

Ayase gulped down the water from the bottle and replied, "Sorry for getting you worried…"

"Alright, alright." Toushiro stood up and left the room.

Ayase frowned. There's no way he could tell him that there is another reason why her knees felt weak.

"That piece… I have to play it!"

* * *

"Hey, Toushi. What happened to Ayase?" Isao, having to hear the incident, rushed over Toushiro.

Toushiro pulled out another cigarette stick, positioned it between his lips and lit it up, "Just a memory returning."

"Oh thank goodness! I thought she collapsed again." Isao exhaled out of relief.

"Aya-chan, collapsed?" Sougo out of nowhere popped out and decided to join the conversation as well.

"No, she didn't." Isao replied.

"She didn't but her knees collapsed." He corrected his commander while puffing smokes again to his cigarettes.

"Eh?! You said that it was just a memory returning!" Isao couldn't believe what he just heard. His so called 'daughter' collapsed again but he isn't there with her.

He followed, "I-I have to… I have to cheer her up!"

"Kondo-san, calm your horses, okay? She was just shocked about it that her knees failed her, that's just that." Toushiro tried to halt Isao off.

"Are you really sure she is shocked about it?" Sougo pinned up. He knew that this wasn't just a memory returning. It might be that something happened to her.

Hearing his statement made Toushiro think deeply, it might be that there's something more that she's not telling him. What it could be?

"Like hell I know. I'm not her mother." He stated and went off his way. He is pissed. He was really pissed. Why the hell didn't he tell her about things? Can't he be trusted? What is she hiding?

"Damn it." He accused under his breath as he bash out the trunk of a tree.

* * *

Days already past since Ayase practiced playing the violin. However, she got troubled to it.

"Why? Why the heck did this happen?" Ayase mumbled angrily to herself. For some reasons, she can't play it. Every time she do, she remembers something. And that memory isn't good for her. There are things like getting accused, bad-mouthed and many more.

She slumped herself to the futon. Sighing for the countless time, she twirled her hair and rambled, "Who am I really? Why do I get to treat this way? I'm scared."

Out of nowhere, Toushiro knocked again to her room. He opened the door and was about to call her when he saw her lying on her futon decumbent. Seeing this made him close it and walk out of her room.

He contacted immediately Mizune about Ayase. Seriously, entrusting him to this brat that he do not know anything about her made his blood boil.

The phone kept ringing not until she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, old lady! You entrusted her to me but I do not know anything about her! Just what the heck is wrong about her!?" He screamed over her. He can't take it since he is utterly pissed about her.

"Idiot! What the heck happened to Ayase a few days ago!? Why didn't you tell me that thing?! Did she collapsed again?! How is she!?" Mizune did the same to him.

Toushiro calmed his gut off and replied, "Ayase is doing fine. But a few days, it seems that her memory returned again and she fell in her knees. She's practicing for the upcoming competition. So now, answer my damn qu-"

Mizune interrupted him angrily, "Idiot! Let her relax for a moment! Do not let her get stressed! I did tell you about that! Listen, she must not get stressed! It's bad for her health! Tomorrow, go out with her ALONE! Get it?! If you're lucky, she might tell you something. I'm hanging up, damn tax robber!"

And she ended the call.

Toushiro was frustrated. What the hell is the problem with that old granny anyway!? He grumbled. It's really a great time though since tomorrow is his day off. But he is still working though since the old granny did ask him to go out with her. He stopped on his tracks when he realized what she meant.

"Isn't that a date?!" He shouted to his thought. Oh wait, like hell he cared about it but why did she suggested that to him? Argh, he hates this. But for the sake of the old granny's request he will do it. He marched over her room and open the door.

"Hey, Ayase!" He called out.

Ayase with her body flat on the futon; rose up eagerly, "W-What?!"

He cleared his throat to answer, "Accompany me tomorrow."

She replied back with a flat tone, "We're going out with papa, Sou-chan, Sagaru-san and Sai-chan? Of course I-"

"No!" He interrupted her delusion. He definitely won't do this again! He won't do it again! He is just doing this for the sake of his job! He cleared again his throat and shouted, "Go on a date with me! Damn it!"

Both sides bursted in embarrassment. Toushiro, saying those words, made him feel like an idiot. Ayase, on the other hand, can't face him and was puzzled about his declaration.

"Eh?! Ehhhh!? Wa-Wait! I am not ready!" Ayase was troubled. She can't hide it! Somehow she felt happy and embarrass. But one thing is for sure, why did Toushiro asked her out?

"Give me an answer already, moron!" He frustratedly screeched back to her.

"Eh?! Wa-Wait! Umm." She stuttered for a moment.

"Your answer!" He forced again. Since this was really embarrassing for his part.

"Yes! I will go on a date with Toushi!" Out of pressure, she gave out an answer.

_**So for now… What will happen between the two of them?**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Support for my fic, yes? Thank you very much! **


End file.
